Renesmee's Twilight
by NessiexCullen
Summary: Renesmee is going to school for the first time, and it isn't what she expected. It's harder to fit in then she thought, and what happens when she has to pick between truth, lies, and two boys?
1. Chapter 1

I looked perfect. Okay, not gorgeous as Rosalie, but good enough. My brown eyes – so different from the rest of my family – was shining brightly with excitement. My first day _ever_ at school, and I was starting at Hill Tops High as a freshman. High Tops High, going with my two aunts, two uncles, and my parents. Did I mention my best friend is going too, who happens to be a werewolf?

So, it's not an average girl's first day of school. Usually you see a 5 year old girl with a cute dress. Then there's me, a 7 year old vampire hybrid who looks like an "average" 15 year old girl who has some mini skirt on and a v-neck shirt.

"Hey," I said without raising my voice. I was in my room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Elk or deer, your pick," My aunt, Alice's voice replied. "Now come out and let me see your outfit!"  
I blushed slightly as I lightly tapped the door open, "it looks okay." Was my assessment- an understatement for sure. But what was I supposed to say? I lived with a family born to be models for god's sake.

"W-o-w," Alice spelled out the word. "I did a good job," She did some more mumbling as she fixed my hair.

I put my hand lightly on her cheek to let her know that she _did_ do a good job, and that I was wondering where Jacob was. I knew I wasn't supposed to be using my "talent", on the account of practicing so I wouldn't let it slip with a human, but I was so used to it, it was like breathing.

"He's downstairs, eating," Alice answered. Then she fixed her gaze at my hand, "You know not to use-"

"My special abilities on or in front of a human, I know, okay?"

"And that-"

"I need to call everyone by their first names."

"Plus-"

"I'm lying about my age, so even though I'm really 7, and even though I look like I'm 18, I'm posing 15 at this high school."

Alice chuckled, and held up her hand to signal to let her finish this time, "The lineage. I'm sure you don't know that?" I didn't answer. "You, Bella, Edward, Emmett and I are Cullen's, but you and Edward are biologically brother and sister in that mix. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, the Hales, and Jacob is a transfer student currently staying with us."

"Of course," I said.

I went quickly down the stairs and grabbed my back pack. I decided to go with a simple blue one that I could swing onto one shoulder. It's not like I would feel much of the weight anyhow.

"I call the Mercedes with Jacob and my parents!" I said.

Jacob looked up from shoveling food into his mouth, "you look good." Blinking once and realizing what he said, he said quickly, "not that you don't look good all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "School today, how fun."

Jacob snorted, "High school sucks, you get a lot of homework. You should've started out in Elementary school; at least you get to play with crayons and paste."

I was supposed to be there, in elementary school. I was only 7 (Even though my appearance says otherwise), but somehow I figured that wouldn't go over well if I showed up for a second grade class. Plus, I didn't have any patience for little kids. Once, I met one of Jacob's friends, Claire, who was only 6 at the time. Jacob wouldn't let me see her again because I shouted at her when I got annoyed with how slow she was, and that I beat her too many times at the board game we all had played.

"Whatever," I finally said. "Let's just go."

Here's the thing with vampires, it only takes them seconds to get ready. And when they do come out, they look great. All of my vampire family, well, Alice was already with me, and so it was everyone else marching down in pairings. My mom came to me with an excited look on her face, my dad, (who was attached to her hip, god, they never left each other's side, did they?) didn't look as excited. He had spent the week assuring me and my mother that high school as a vampire was like some crazy messed up daytime sleep.

"Morning," My mom planted a kiss on my forehead.

I lifted my hand-again- to tell her good morning and asked when we could leave.

"We have another hour," My dad said. (Did I mention he reads MINDS? Oh yeah, think about that when you complain about your dad.)

"But we have to get the class schedules, and learn our way around the school…" I said, trailing off.

"Your wish, my command," My dad said lightly. He slung his backpack on in a fast movement my half-vampire, half-human eyes barely caught.

"I am not going in the same car as the family dog!" Rosalie said.

"Aw, too bad, I was going to share my new blond joke," Jacob replied.

"Please, cut it out," I mumbled. But it was a worthless effort.

And without another word, we piled into the two cars.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we pulled into Hill Top's parking lot, all eyes were on us. We hadn't even got out of the car yet, and everyone was impressed with the "newcomers".

"I knew we should've taken the Volvo instead of the Mercedes!" My mom grumbled.

Below the cloudy sky, almost every kid walking on the sidewalk, getting out of their car, or getting off the bus had stopped and stared at us. This town wasn't as small as Forks, and still a Mercedes caught their attention. It could've been just that they all already heard about the ten person family moving in down the road, a new thing in this town.

No one else seemed fazed that every eye watched the Mercedes neatly park in a parking spot close to the doors of the school. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

Okay. School, I could do this. Even if it was my first time not only in school, but around this many humans. Plus, I had to lie about my age, family, etc. My whole families' secret I couldn't blow while I was here. You had to admit, it was a heavy burden to carry.

"Show time," Jacob muttered. He threw open the door and grabbed his back pack from the car floor. Everyone else seemed to follow the pattern.

"Hey, Edward," Alice called from the next parking spot over. She was getting up from the convertible the others had taken. "Nice race we had on the way to school,"

I smiled, thinking of my dad and Alice racing the two cars against each other on the way to school. Alice had won.

"We could've got caught," My mom mumbled.

My dad pointed gestured at his and Alice's heads, "We both have built in radars."

Then, we all mashed together in one big group on the way to the office. I looked down at my feet, which were wearing expense shoes, to avoid the gazes of everyone around us. I touched my locket and fiddled with it too.

Jacob noticed my stress, "You okay?"

"Sure," I smiled. "A little nervous, and the stares of everyone aren't helping."

I wanted to say the last sentence out loud, so everyone would get the message and keep their eyes to themselves, but I ended up saying it more quietly.

Being inside the office didn't help either. The eight of us barely fit, and once we squeezed in there, every one in there looked surprised. They knew who we were, but I don't think they knew we were rich or that we were beautiful. (Hey, I'm not vain, it's a proven fact; vampires, even half vampires, are pretty.)

The lady at the front desk regained the use of making words quickly and stopped her jaw from hanging open long. "Um… The C-Cullens?"

Uncle Emmett stepped lightly in front, "Yes, we're here." It sounded rehearsed to my ears, but to everyone else who was human, it was probably heart-hammering worthy. I could only imagine what the lady at the desk was thinking.

"I…I got your schedules," She smiled weakly. She bent down to get them, and I noticed she fixed her hair quickly as she did so. "Ah, here they are."

She called out our names, making us get them from her hand.

I was the last one, "Renme?"

God, no one could pronounce my name, "its Renesmee," I corrected. "I'd like to go by Nessie though."

She nodded and handed me my schedule. I peeked down, looking at my classes. God, they were so easy, it took a lot to keep from snorting.

"Here are…eight copies of the school map. I'd go with all the best routes for your classes with you, but, god, there's so many of you!" She added a little laugh that sounded like a nervous snort.

"We're adopted," Rosalie said, glancing at her class schedule. I knew she was only pretending to be interested though.

"Of course," The lady mumbled. Then she looked up, as if surprised that she said that out loud. "You better hurry along then, you don't want to be late."

I nodded, and walked out of the office. I was too interested my schedule and map to notice someone else heading in my direction.

Before I knew it, he was down on the ground, and I was recovering my balance after having not fallen.

"Oh!" I said, realizing he rammed into me. "I'm so sorry!"

"S'Okay," He mumbled, looking made at himself.

I helped him to his feet, uncertain what to do next. I tried to go through memories back when I made friends. Jacob was always my friend, and when I met the other vampires they were just amazed at what I was. Plus, it had been a crisis at that time, (one that I caused, no matter who says that it wasn't my fault). I hadn't watched enough movies either to know what to do either.

Barely a second went by as I scrolled through memories. Finally I settled on a safe phase, "Hello." Ignore his staring eyes. Ignore his staring eyes. Why is he staring at me? I hear my family chuckling in the background, too far anyway from this scene, and too far anyway for me to growl at them.

"Hi," He seemed as shy as me.

"I'm- My name is Nessie Cullen," I sounded bad, but my mouth kept running, "I'm new here."

His eyes widened at my name. Great, he knew about the Cullens already too. The big family with a bunch of adopted kids who were too smart for their own good. "I'm Alex McCoy."

I nod. A couple seconds of complete awkwardness goes by, until the bell rings, and I say, "Well, uh, got to go." I step around him and head for my first class- English. I pause, and then throw back a quote I got from a movie, "Places to be, people to meet." Was that the way to make friends? I wasn't sure.

High school was exciting so far, even if it didn't involve some of my usual daily activities, like watching vampires fight, or hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

I barely made it to English on time, but I did it, catching a seat with another girl next to me. At once, I threw down my backpack on the floor, opening it so I could get my pencil out.

"Hey," Someone behind me hissed. I turned around to face a blonde girl. I noted that she had too much makeup on, making her look like a clown. "Why don't you sit next to me, rather than that loser?" At the word loser, her nose wrinkled up in disgust and she gave an obvious look to the red head next to me.

"Um," I said. "Why is she a loser?" The blonde looked taken aback, so I quickly added, "I'll just stay here, if you don't mind."

"Fine," The blonde looked mad as she recoiled back, a change since she was leaning on her desk a moment earlier.

I turned to the red head next to me, wondering what she thought of all of this. No one had ever insulted me in my short life, so what would someone else do? I was surprised to see she had ignored the conversation, even though it was obvious she heard it. I could see a small smile pulling on the corners of her lips though.

Make conversation! My head screamed. So I said, in sort of a slow, unsure way, "Hi."

"Um, hi," The red head mumbled. She paused, considering something, and then continued, saying everything really fast, as if she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to finish, "Thanks for not accepting her invitation. She can be so bitchy to people, everyone really, even to her boyfriends. I'm Kate, by the way."

I smiled and nodded, "I'm –"

I hadn't noticed the teacher had come into the room until she made a loud screeching sound with the chalk. I looked up, startled. She was writing her name across the board, not torturing us with the noise. "I'm calling role," She said loudly over the chalk noises. When she was done writing her name, she picked up a folder.

She called several names I didn't bother to catch, and then I heard, "Ren-es-me Cullen?" The teacher made my name into three small blocks of sound so she could pronounce it.

"Here," I said. "I'd rather go by Nessie though."

I didn't notice Kate's expression until she whispered to me, "You're one of the Cullens? No wonder Angie wanted you to sit next to her!"

Why was I not surprised? "So?" I asked.

"Oh my god," Kate said excitedly, "Is it truth you guys bought a two million dollar house? And that you got three gorgeous brothers?"

_Not exactly, _I wanted to say. _One of my 'brothers' is my dad, and the two other brothers are my uncles. They are all off-limits by the way, and you probably wouldn't want to date them anyway, since they all are old enough to be your grandparents._

"Yeah," I said instead. "It's true. We also have a transfer student living with us too."

Kate gapped some more and said, "That Jacob guy? He looks like he could be in a gang!"

I wanted to defend Jacob. After all, he is my best friend. I shrugged instead of letting words escape my mouth.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I mean, considering you're new and all, you might not have anywhere to sit," Kate continued. Was she going to want to use me too, just like Angie wanted?

"Um," I gulped. "I promised I would sit with my family today, maybe tomorrow?"

Kate nodded and that was the end of our discussion for the rest of the class. I would talk about how English went, but that 5ft teacher (I'm not kidding, she was as tiny as Alice!) droned on and on about the tolerance she had for her classroom. It wasn't until after the bell rand I talked to anyone again.

"So you're the new girl in town huh?" A boy asked me as I got out of my seat.

"Yep," I said.

"Do you want me to help you around the school? You might get lost," He asked. He looked eager, but why was what I couldn't place.

"I got a map," I held it up as evidence.

He nodded, and continued instead of walking away, "Do you need help carrying your books?"

I raised my eyebrows, but in a confused sort of way. "No, I think I got it."

Kate rushed to me after the boy walked away, disappointed. I still was confused and even more confused when Kate said to me, "Why didn't you let him? He's totally hot!"

"Let him what?" I asked.

Kate stared at me for a second, "Carry your books! Help you so you don't get lost!"

"But I didn't need that help," I told her.

"God, you have no experience with boys, and yet they're drooling all over you!" Kate cried. When my puzzled expression turned even more puzzled, she continued. "You're new, you're beautiful, and all the guys want you."

"Oh," I said, letting the subject drop.

"Hey Nessie," My mom greeted me in the lunch line.

"Oh, hey, Bella," My mom's name sounded weird on my tongue. "How's your school day so far?"

"Oh you know," She said, lowering her voice a bit. "All of them want to date us. Edward is pretty close to biting everyone's heads off."

I nodded; my dad would probably have the toughest time, because he was in everyone's heads. "I met a nice girl, Kate."

"That's nice," My mom said. "But, you know, we're only going to stay here for about three more years, and then we move again. So you can't get too attached."

Mom and Dad lectured this into my brain until it hurt. I couldn't get attached, because I wasn't human. I needed interaction with people around my own age though, because I wasn't a vampire. I wasn't a human, vampire, or even a werewolf. I fit in nowhere, expect with my family sometimes.

Mom and I sat down at a big table in the corner of the room. I sat between my mom and Jacob. Everyone was having muted discussions.

"I don't have to eat this, do I?" I asked, looking down at the tray of food.

"No," Rosalie said. She wasn't eating her food either.

"I'll have it," Jacob offered, sliding his empty tray away from him. I slid my tray in place of it.

I accidently touched Jacobs arm in the process, "Wow Jacob! You're burning up; maybe you should see a doctor!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at my lame joke, "Sure, sure. How was your school day?"

"I met a couple kids, they seem nice. One kid wanted to help me with my book though."

I looked up at Jacob, something I couldn't read flashed in his eyes. It quickly returned to normal though. "Sort of like my day, I only got two marriage proposals."

I let my jaw drop, "Seriously?" I tried to picture it, well, not the marriage proposal part, but another thought that came after that. Jacob with a girl, Jacob married to a girl. Jacob was 24, but another girl in his life, (besides my mom, who I had learned recently that he had a crush on her, but not anymore.) it didn't seem right. He always seemed like mine.

"Yes," He smiled in the answer to my question.

"Crazy town," I muttered, playing with the edge of my table.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Grandpa," I said.

We were in Forks, Washington, the city where I was born. It should've taken longer than the 3 hours it took us, but thanks to my father's reckless driving, we got there in time before dinner.

Charlie's face looked blankly at me, "Nessie?" I guess it probably wasn't a good time to visit from five states away when you just said you got settled in your house.

"Hey dad," My mom said cheerfully behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grandpa looked a little pale. I wondered if we should've called him first. "You guys just moved!"

"We wanted to visit," My mom leaned over to hug him. He jumped a little, I guessed from the contrast of the unusual hot air with my mom's cold skin. "It's just me, Nessie, Jacob and Edward though." I looked down, but not before catching mom mouthing over my head, "need to know".

We all stepped inside, all of us cramped in the small kitchenette. Jacob was sitting down so his head didn't bump on the ceiling, and the rest of us- the vampires at least- were fine with standing.

"So, I guess Nessie is starting school?" Grandpa asked. Some color had returned to his cheeks, but I noticed he was edging away from us as far as possible. (Insulting I know, but that what happens when your grandfather knows there's something up with the rest of the family and you can't exactly explain because then he'll get a death sentence.)

"Yes," I said. "I just started 9th grade today. I know I don't really pass for a 15 year old, since I sort of look like I'm 18 and all, but who's going to notice?"

I probably chattered too many words out of my mouth, because Grandpa's eyebrows rose, and both my parents were giving me major warning looks. I grinned to reassure my Grandpa and sat down on a chair next to Jacob.

"How's it going with Sue?" Jacob asked.

Grandpa's face flooded with relief that the subject had been changed. "Good, good. We're having dinner tomorrow night. She, um, wants to take things slow after you know, Harry dying."

"I hear wedding bells then," I joked.

My grandpa grinned then and said, "Oh, don't worry, you'll find them too." Then as if he realized what he said, he frowned.

"I know, I probably won't find them, the wedding bells," I said looking back down at the table. Did I really want that subject to be brought up? No. I was a half-vampire for crisis sakes. There was only another of my kind that was a male, and he is a 150 years old! (Mom insisted that my dad was a 100 years older than her, and they did fine. I tried to explain that Nathan was sort of weird, and I wasn't exactly mature as she had been.) I was lacking in the love department and I knew it.

My grandpa shrugged, unsure of what to say with my sudden emotion in my voice. "You never know."

"How's your job going?" My dad intersected quickly.

And that's how the evening went. We all chatted pretending we were all human and normal. My grandpa and dad watched TV, while Jacob ranted on and on about cars. Whenever things got close or real tense, one of my parents would change the subject or do something to cause a distraction.

Finally, it was Jacob who said, "Hey, we got to go, we're going to stop over at La Push real quick to say hi to my folks."

My grandfather looked up and nodded, "Okay."

"Why did you say that? You know my parents aren't allowed over the border," I asked Jacob once we were in the car.

"I know they aren't. Charlie doesn't," Jacob told me. "You guys just stay in the car while I just go see my folks."

"In other words, he needs to check up with Leah and the rest of his pack," My dad translated.

Right. See, when Jacob left with us, he still had a pack. Even if it was a small pack, it was just him, Leah, Embry, Quil and Seth. So Jacob left, putting command on Leah to lead. I only met Leah a couple times, once when I could actually talk to her (she wouldn't let me talk to her with my hands), and I learned that Leah gets really smug when she gets power. Like, really smug.

"Hm," I pondered something else for a minute, and then put my hand on Jacob's cheek, who could amazingly concentrate on the driving and my thoughts at the same time.

It was my dad who answered, "I think that since you're a half vampire, and not venomous, the treaty does not affect you."

I looked hopefully at Jacob.

Jacob looked at me sadly and kissed the top of my forehead as he halted to a stop. "I'm sorry honey. I don't want you coming, even if you are almost indestructible."

I nodded and watched him leave.

Jacob came back an hour later. With bad news.

"I have to stay here for a few days," Jacob announced as soon as he got the car in motion.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"The two packs need more wolves to patrol, especially me, since I can communicate with Sam in my wolf form," Jacob explained. "They think there're some more vampires coming, and they don't want the kids patrolling."

I blinked at Jacob and frowned, finally, I just put my hand to his cheek.

"Nessie, I can't understand the pictures, they're all blurry," Jacob said softly.

I guess I was sleepier than I thought, "Don't get hurt okay?"

Jacob smiled at me and chuckled. "Don't worry about it."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters. _

I was back at school, without Jacob. I was terrified he was going to get hurt, and no one else expecting my mom felt the same way. Aunt Alice said it was highly likely he wasn't going to get hurt; Aunt Rose hoped he got hurt, and my dad said Jacob could take care of himself.

Jacob hadn't called, but I was keeping my cell phone on, and I was ready to whip it out in the middle of class if he did.

"Hey, Nessie," Kate greeted behind me.

I turned away from my open locker, "Hi."

Kate's red hair looked frizzed out and damp. I gave her my brush before she could say anymore.

"Thanks," She said, and accepted it. "Anyway, people already got gossip about your family!"

I blinked once, remembering what mom had said about how our family would never really fit in the school, and how it was important to pack up and leave right away if someone had suspected what my family was. Had someone guessed already?

"What?" I said, "We've only been here a couple days!"

"I know," Kate agreed. "Kelly is saying the craziest stuff."

I bit my lip before continuing, "Um… What exactly was she saying about my family?"

"Like that Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are like, _together._ Together, together," Kate gave a little giggle as if she didn't believe it.

"Together?" I asked, confused.

Kate giggled again, "It's like you were hidden under a rock before you came here! Together, as in, an item," I still must've looked confused, because she added, "A couple."

I joined in with a couple of Kate's giggles, hoping she wouldn't notice the hysterical edge mine had. Haha… not. I turned back to my locker and kept my eyes down, "Actually," I said. "That's true."

Kate chocked on one of her giggles, "What? I mean, that's… really? It's true? But you guys live in the same _house._"

I shrugged, "We're all adopted. Only Edward and I are related," I thought about that for a second, "No, wait. Rosalie and Jasper are related too."

Kate gapped at me but still walked with me on the way to class. The class we ended up going to was biology. I was sort of interested in that class, because it was an inside joke between my parents. I wondered what in fact was so special about it.

"I already have a spot with another kid," Kate said as she put her hat on the coat rack. "But Erin, the girl in the back, she's pretty nice. You'll get along with her for a partner."

I smiled and thanked her. Then I watched Kate go and I headed toward the back and piled my books on the lab desk. The girl next to me was a short little blonde. She had a cute wrinkled up nose with a small mouth drowning in lip gloss. She looked nice I guess.

Erin turned to me, "You know Kate?" When I nodded, she said, "Yeah, I'm Erin."

"Yeah, she pointed you out to me."

"Oh." Erin let the conversation drop.

I bit my lip after a couple seconds of awkward silence. It was so much harder to hold a conversation than I expected. I just wish I could hold my hand to her cheek or something.

"I'm Nessie," I said finally.

Erin hooked her lock of hair behind her ear, "Oh ok. You gonna eat lunch with us today?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Cool."

I heisted for a minute, debating on when ether to ask for something. I gave in and said, "Do you know a kid named Alex McCoy?"

Erin looked surprised, "Yeah, he's the newspaper editor and a year ahead of us. Why?"

"Oh, I was just-"

Then the stupid bell rang, which I had learned yesterday was the bell meaning for us to shut up and get seated.

"So why were you asking about Alex McCoy?" Erin asked me after class. I scooped up my books, disappointed that I hadn't found the inside joke my parents had mentioned.

"Did I hear Alex McCoy?" Kate said, walking toward us. "He's so hot!"

I signed and explained, "I just bumped into him in the hall on the first day. He-I just felt a little weird around him…" Just thinking about him made my palms sweaty and my fluttering heartbeat race again.

"You got to be kidding," Kate said. "You do like guys! Jeez, I thought you were in an anti-boys faze after getting dumped in the place you were before here."

"I never have dated," I said in a slight monotone. "I was, um, homeschooled, in Forks."

"Hm," Erin said thoughtfully. "I've been to Forks. It sort of explains why you never dated. There is nothing to do there and the boys are slightly ugly."

I frowned, "There's tons of stuff to do, the woods are cool, and you can go up to the city."

"Whatever," Erin said.

Both Erin and Kate chattered excitedly to me on the way to the next class, but I wasn't really listening.

Later, it was lunch. I found Kate and Erin as well as the rest of their friends in the back corner lunch table. A couple of them were guys, but all the rest were girls. I walked over, and waved back to Erin.

"How are you doing, Cullen baby?" One guy with a smirk on his face said to me.

"Andy! Shut up!" The brunette next to him shoved him. Andy, who was tipping his chair, fell backward.

I dropped my tray on the table and slid my chair out; all the while I was staring at Andy. "Should I help him?" I asked.

"Not if you want him to leave you alone," The brunette who shoved him said.

I nodded and pulled my gaze from Andy. "I'm Nessie," I said lamely.

"Yeah, ok," The brunette said. "I'm Rachel," She started pointing to the two other nameless girls and the other boy, "That's Annabelle, Rebecca, and Dan."

"Isn't your real name Renesmee or something?" Annabelle asked.

I felt my eyebrows rise, "How did you know that?"

"The whole town was waiting for the 'Cullen Clan' to arrive," Dan answered, for which he received a hard elbow nudge from Rachel.

"Shh! That's rude," She said, not bothering to lower her own voice. Then she turned to me, "Guys, huh?"

"Don't say that," Kate told her. "She's got her sights set on Alex McCoy."

"Ohhhh," I heard the table say, but I wasn't paying full attention again. In the corner of my eye, I saw my mom waving me over.

"I…Hold on, I need to do something," I said. I got up from the table without laying my eyes on their face reactions.

When I reached mom, at her table, not touching her food, I set my voice low, only a vampire could hear it. "What?"

She pointed her eyes at my new friends, "Who are they?"

"Friends," I said.

My mom nodded and said, "Just remember what we talked about?"

"Don't worry," I reassured. "I'm not going to hurt them. Plus, I don't think they'll figure it out."

My mom didn't look reassured, but she tried to. Her acting skills were horrible as she tried to smile and shoo me away, "Well, go have fun then."

"Bye," I said.

Then I turn, and bump into somebody. Again. Jeez, I must've been the clumsiest half-vampire in existence. I didn't fall, but I wavered, and the person I bumped into would've fallen if I haven't caught his arm. Which probably was a mistake, I was using too much of my inhuman strength for me to easily pulling him up.

"I'm sorry," I said, not looking up at his face. I was looking at the arm I had caught. I was afraid it was going to leave bruise marks.

"It's fine," He said. "Lucky you caught me."

I recognized the voice, and I snapped my head up. It was Alex McCoy. Great, and I bumped into him again!

"Oh," I said, forgetting what I was going to say. "Um, I'm sorry for bumping into you again."

He smiled, and my heart fluttered some more. "No problem. In fact, I sort of like bumping into you."

Was he… What was the word? Flirting? Was he _flirting_ with me? My heart raced.

"Hehe," I said, making no coherent word. I cleared my throat quickly and said, "Yes, but of course we should try to see each other without bumping into each other. That way we can avoid the 'Oh, I'm sorry's',"

"Nessie," Alex said, and I was happier to know he remembered my name. "We should make it a date."

I fidgeted at the word _date_, "Yes, maybe." I liked him. Didn't I? But I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of dating. Did I have to read off the list why? Here's a hint: I'm a half-vampire and I drink blood. I could drink his blood- which I wouldn't, probably.

"So, you're more of a random person then?" He said, and he brushed his hand across my arm. Goosebumps rose on it. I nodded, not able to speak a word, and he continued, "Then _maybe_ I should call you." He smiled.

I smiled too, "And if you call, _maybe_ I'll answer."

If he called, I would pick it up on the first ring.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang, and my grandma Esme was calling; "Nessie, it's for you! It's Jacob!" I picked it up, partly because I was waiting around for a phone call, and because I was almost as fast to the phone as a vampire.

"Jacob?" I asked into the phone. Only an idiot could not hear the anxious tone in my voice.

"Ask him how he is," My mom called from her spot next to my dad on the piano bench.

I ignored her, "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, probably by Sunday," Jacob sighed, sounding tortured by the thought of being away too. "Sam is still keeping me here, but I don't think there are any more vampire problems. I'm probably just going to hang at La Push and visit my dad."

I fidgeted at the words, _vampire problems._ "Tell Billy I say hi."

I had met Billy, but our relationship wasn't exactly friendly. He tried to like me, and I tried to get along with him back, but the deep hate relationship vampires and werewolves usually had sort of ruined it.

"You're not hurt or anything, right?" I continued, still anxious.

Jacob's tone turned a little mocking, but in a friendly way. "What? I thought woman digged scars!"

"Jacob."

He laughed, "Kidding. I'm fine Nessie, don't worry about me."

"Yes," I said, giving a deep breath of relief. "Just come home in one piece."

A pause, "Is there something else?" Jacob asked me.

"You know me so well," I said, stalling. Then I took a deep breath, "It's just, you know school."

"And, what happened?" Jacob prompted.

"There's this guy," I confessed, lowering my voice to a whisper even though there was no point. My parents could hear me, but they would've found out soon enough. "I just… I think I like him."

I ignored the gasps behind me and listened hard for Jacob's response. He gave a slight pause and said, "Oh." It was obvious his tone had changed.

I shrugged but Jacob couldn't see it, so I continued, "I mean, I won't _tell_ him. Tell him our secret or anything."

Jacob sighed, "Yeah. Well, we can talk about all this when I get home."

He sounded like my father or something. Not that my dad ever really said anything like that to me.

"Yeah," I had to empathize the word because I sensed something else brewing behind Jacob's voice. "Look, you probably have to go, and I'd better go because behind me, my family is freaking out that I didn't tell them earlier about the, um… boy."

We both said good bye and I hung up. I felt like putting my face in my hands. I really needed to shut my mouth. I mean discussing my boy problems over the phone with Jacob while he's in La Push to fight vampires?! God, what was I thinking? Plus, my family was ready to sit me on the couch to discuss all this.

I could imagine it now, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would advise me to drop the relationship, because it could put us all in danger. My parents would be stuck, because they had been in the same situation, and Alice was probably either shocked (lacking her ability to see my future and all) or jumping with joy to rush out and buy me some new dresses for dates – ugh.

"Renesmee," My mom called me by my real name the most, and developed the habit to call me it especially when she was mad- not often by the way. "How long has that been going on?"

"Um," I started, but Emmett interrupted.

"How long could've it been going on?" Emmett said, for once unsmiling. "We've only been in school for three or four days."

"I just bumped into him a couple times," I added.

Rosalie was frowning too, looking angry too. "Nessie, you _know_ it puts our whole family in danger."

"Should we leave?" Jasper asked, looking toward Carlisle.

He fidgeted – probably more out of habit than the weight of the atmosphere – in the grand armchair. "No, we should hold it out. We've only been here a few days."

"Look," I said. "I won't do anything. I won't put our family in danger."

I looked at my parents, who were staring at each other. I was pretty sure my mom had lifted her shield to talk to my dad privately.

"I think we should keep Nessie's options open," My dad finally said. "She's responsible enough not to let this get out of hand."

I nodded, feeling the joy in my chest rise. I smiled, and thought to him; _Thanks… Alex is also supposed to call too._

My dad handed me the phone, which rang again as in landed in my hands. As I promised to myself, I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hey," I said, (trying) to be casual on the phone.

"Hi," Alex's voice was surprisingly shy. "I hope you don't mind, I had to get your phone number from your friend Erin, I couldn't find it anywhere else."

"Yeah, that's okay," Actually I was a little touched.

I barely noticed everyone leaving the family room to get me space. Well, I did notice Aunt Rosalie mumbling to herself, "She's being such a human!" which, though I didn't mind humans, was a bit insulting and I fumed over it a little in the back of my mind.

"So I was thinking," Alex continued. I perked up, acting like I had been listening all along, "I wanted to give you a choice of a date. I hear there's this nice restaurant we could go to tomorrow….or do you want to go to homecoming?"

I paused, thinking it over so much more quickly than a human could. A date. As much as I wanted to scream yes, other things were mulling over in my mind. Okay, he was sixteen, with plenty of experience with dating. And me. Seven years old with no experience, plus I was a vampire hybrid. Right.

I ignored the age difference and answered, "Sure, I'd love to go to homecoming."

I could hear him smiling, "I'll pick you up at six."

"Wait!" I said, before he could hang up. "I need to give you the address."

After reading off the number, I hung up, and sat there. Motionless, because I had a date.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: (Keep forgetting to post this!) I do not own the Cullen characters, although the amazing Alex character is mine. : )_

As expected, right after school on Friday I was sitting in Alice's bathroom. Sitting in a chair like her personal Barbie doll as Aunt Alice worked quickly over my head. I wanted to wear jeans and maybe a school jersey to support our football team, but Aunt Alice had a different plan; she forbid and gasped in fright at mine. We went shopping, me barely getting out of the dress she wanted me to wear. She also almost got me to wear a push up bra, something my dad rushed in to stop after he read Aunt Alice's thoughts, saying it was too suggestive for a first date.

By 5:30, I had, thankfully, a simple outfit. My shoes were flats, the ones with a T-strap, and I did have a denim mini skirt, which wasn't bad. Alice had given me a light colored baby doll tank top, handing me a matching jacket with it in cause I got cold. The outfit wasn't bad, all in all, really. It was probably hated the fact that she layered on tons of makeup on my face that I felt like that should I twitch or move my face, it would crack.

"Your hair looks perfect," Aunt Alice said approvingly when it was all done. I looked up nervously at it. At first, I thought another girl – wait, no, she looked older, like a woman, not the teenager I acted like – was standing next to my aunt, but it was me.

"I can't find my face," I moaned.

"Oh please," Aunt Alice rolled her eyes at my dramatics. "Be happy, I haven't done this good of a job since your mom's wedding."

Which I had to admit, was true. I had seen their wedding picture, and not that my mom wasn't beautiful when she was human, but she looked like she only had vampire beauty in that picture. Of course, that didn't mean I wanted Aunt Alice to do her stunning masterpiece on _me._

"Ugh," I sighed. _Drop it, drop it. I'll have Jacob rip off her face later or something, _Which probably wasn't the smart thing to think as I saw my father coming in the room to get a look at me. "Let's just go."

My father raised an eyebrow at me, probably from my thoughts, and gave me a hug. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

I walked toward the steps, heading downstairs. I suppose I would rest casually on the couch until Alex came, but Uncle Emmett would make fun of me. Maybe sit on the kitchen chair? Though I could think through everything fast, the pounding of my heart and nervousness I felt distracted me. What would I say? What would I do? Who else was going to be there? What was Alex like? (Hey, I only bumped into him a couple times, it's not like I know the guy really.)

After what felt like forever, the doorbell rang. As grandpa Carlisle got it, the rest of my family lined up like duckling to introduce themselves. Well, excluding grandma Esme, who was rushing to get the plate of cookies out of the oven, using my date as an excuse to use the kitchen.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," I heard Alex greet. "I'm here to pick up Nessie."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad's lips twitch upward, as if holding in a smile. I could only wonder what Alex was thinking and blush harder.

"Of course," My grandpa Carlisle said. He opened the door wider so Alex could see me and I could walk (not run as Aunt Alice begged me not to do) to him and give him a hug.

"I want to formally introduce you to my family," I said, grinning. Alex, looking nervous already, nodded slowly.

"Alex, this are my sisters, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie," I said, surprisingly casually even though we all knew (expect Alex of course) I was lying. Of course, I was lying to protect everyone, but I was the one person who wasn't pleased with the whole lying deal. "My brothers, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, My parents, you know."

Then they all shook hands, said their hi's, how-do-you-do's, while I had my hand locked in Alex's hand.

"Where's that Jacob guy?" Alex asked me quietly as he got a cookie off Esme's plate. "Isn't he your extended family or something?"

"No, he's a transfer student living with us," I corrected. "He's currently away."

We eventually made it outside to leave, and I watched his envious eyes at he saw our fancy cars, obviously comparing them to his tacky, outdated van. I hopped in the front seat, glad he at least knew how to drive, because my mom wouldn't let me, saying that even though I was different in intelligence than everyone else, I was still a child.

"I like your car," I said seriously.

He snorted, "Yeah right. It can't be compared to your cars."

I shrugged, "Money isn't everything." Which was absolutely true, and like my mother, I disliked the idea of money being spent on me.

Alex looked at me for a moment before he had to glance behind him to back out of our long driveway, but didn't say anything to reply.

There was only a little awkward silence before I jumped in again, "Who's our team playing tonight, are they any good?"

Alex took the opportunity, "Yeah, it's the Gators, from another county. They're supposed to be really good…"

Then he started talking about football, something I knew little about, only things I picked up from Uncle Emmett. That was what he was talking about until I interrupted, "Do you like football or play it at your house?"

"Me and my dad used to play it," He sighed, answering my next question. "He left us."

"_Left?_" I said, shocked, "That's so horrible. Oh god, I'm sorry."

Alex shrugged like it was no big deal, "its okay. He was a real bastard at the end anyway."

Then I directed the conversation elsewhere before the repeat awkward silence got too long. Aunt Alice's advice wasn't too bad. We had got into a real conversation, which was nice, and the game was minutes away. The game, I was excited for, as well as my date.

"Oh shit," Alex moaned, stomping on the pedal. "The crap car is breaking down!" He started mumbling to himself, "go, go, go!"

I looked at it, it was slowing down, and thankfully Alex had pulled over to keep us out of ongoing traffic that would not be friendly toward a breaking car.

Alex looked at me, "I need to call double A or whatever that car service is called. I'm really sorry about our date; it's just fate for us to be stuck on the road during our date."

"Here, use my cell phone," I said, pulling out a shiny blackberry. "We can laugh about all of this later." I paused for a moment before pulling it back, "Wait, before you call them, let me look at the car. I know a thing or two about cars." That was true, Jacob had taught me how to bring practically dead cars to life again.

Alex sighed, like he didn't believe a girl could know how to fix a car. "You might get your outfit dirty," Then looked appalled as if he didn't want that to happen. When I didn't react, he sighed once more, and got out of the car, opening my door for me.

It wasn't raining, like in these old movies you see someone's car on the side of the road, broken, and someone is standing in the pouring rain calling for help. I'm glad it wasn't raining, because someone in the rain always ends up dead or missing.

Once the hood was open, I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. It didn't even take that long. The only thing that made it broken was the thing in the back of the hood was out of place. Yes, it was hard to see, but that's to my *spidery* vision, I saw it.

"It's the thing in the back," I said to Alex. "It's out of place." And then he watched, amazed as I fixed the car in a mere five minutes. He walked, dazed, and turned on the van, which turned on and roared immediately.

"Remind me to contact you for my further vehicle problems," Alex called over the hood.

I smiled and closed the hood, "Sure, but let's just continue the date now, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters_

_And_

_The whole shutting off the computers thing didn't last, so I was allowed back on the computer._

We had just pulled into the school parking lot when I felt nervous jitters. It was like butterflies had found a nice flower inside my stomach and flew to it, bouncing around inside when they couldn't find a way out. I rubbed my sweaty palms against my denim skirt and used my hair to cover what felt like, my red flaming cheeks.

"You okay?" Alex asked me as he opened the door for me.

"Fine," I said with a surprisingly level tone.

I then grabbed my purse, and ignored his offering hand to help me out of the car. We walked hand and hand to the small football stadium, where I can already hear the fans screaming and talking.

"Nice night out," Alex commented.

"Yeah," I said.

I scooted a little closer to Alex, and leaned my head against him. He seemed to like it, so I didn't lift my head up, but it did seem to attract some stares. They didn't look at us like we had three heads, but with admiration and some jealously. I could easily hear their mummers of "cute couple", and see Erin's big grin when we got eye contact. Everyone around us, who was staring at us at least, seemed to scoot away like the pauperize making way for the celebrities on the red carpet.

I looked up at Alex, to see what he made of all of this, if he was embarrassed or upset, but he looked fine. I shrugged it off too, and gripped his hand tighter.

"Do you want any food?" Alex asked me when we made our way in the crowd.

It was a bit around 6'o clock, dinner time for humans, but Alex didn't know I wasn't human. "No thanks."

Alex didn't find it odd like I expected, "Are you sure? There's some low-fat stuff if you're worried about gaining weight."

I blinked in surprise and looked at my tiny waist, unsure of what he meant. Did I look fat to him? Or did he think that I thought I was fat? "No," I said. "I'm just not hungry."

"Ok," He said. "I'll just get some food for myself and a soda. If you're hungry, I'll share."

I nodded, and walked slowly with him to the snack stand as people once again scooted away for us.

"What's your family like?" I asked.

"They're okay," He said, pausing for me to do some kind of facial expression, maybe like a nod. "I have a younger sister, she's around the age of eight, she's annoying as expected, but really cute you know?" When I nodded eagerly, he continued, "Besides Katelyn, everyone else in my family is sort of crazy."

"I guess it must be a joy at the holidays," I giggled.

"Yeah," Alex said. Then he put a hand over my eyes and started talking again, "Imagine at Thanksgiving your two uncles on the couch shouting at the television and spilling beer and kettle corn. Your cousin is shouting at somebody for how small the bathroom is, and how much she wants to be at home, surfing with her friends. Your aunt is forcing you to help out with dinner, and your other aunt smells like old garlic."

I laughed again and said, "Well, it's better than my Thanksgivings. We don't really celebrate them."

"Really?" Alex leaned closer in my face as we made our way up the line. "That's interesting, but I guess with a family as big as yours, every night is like Thanksgiving."

I shrugged because I didn't know how to respond. I guess it would be fun to look at his face if I replied with an '_Oh I don't know, we don't really eat food. Unless you count Jacob, who, yes, does eat enough for a Thanksgiving each day. However, the rest of my family, including me, drinks blood.' _

I blinked up to see Alex reaching over the counter for the food and drinks, and looked down. After paying, he hugged me closer as we nearly ran through the crowd to get the good spots on the bench.

We picked a spot a few benches away from the football field, but right in the middle so we could both clearly see the players. Everyone around us smiled again in admiration, and I lowered my eyes hoping no one could see my blush.

"When's the game start?" I asked, coating the bench with my jacket so I could sit on it.

"Uh…around 6:30 I think," Alex said absentmindedly.

"Ok," I said.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Alex turned to me with the questions. "What are your hobbies? After car-fixing of course."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Um, well, I like reading, and playing chess." When Alex raised an eyebrow, I continued, "I like running and playing music too."

Guessing from Alex's expression, reading, chess, running, and music were not the kind of things he expected from me. I looked at my hands, and though it was in mostly habit, I fiddled with them.

Alex leaned his forehead against mine. The smell of his breath made me nearly delirious in both a food, and non-food way. "You are not what I expected Nessie. Like one mystery after another."

I heisted to figure out whether this was a compliment or an insult, but grinned anyway without knowing the answer. I guess I did find out though, because I saw Alex lean in closer to my face, and I closed my eyes…

Then a stupid whistle rang through my ears, and made both me and Alex to jump apart. The coach announced the two teams and they came onto the field, playing and scoring for the full two hours, but I never really saw it. I kept my eyes on the field, but my thoughts and awareness were on Alex.

Finally, after our team won the game, it was all over. I sprang up, barely passing for normal human speed and grabbed my jacket. I slipped it on, then watched and giggled as Alex spun around on his seat to gather up his trash. (I hadn't touched the food, no matter how much he had pressured me to eat it.)

"Let's go," I said, stating the obvious.

Before I knew it, we were in the car, in my driveway. We had already been there for five minutes, but I hadn't moved or spoken, not wanting to ruin the perfect picture. Finally though, I looked up at one of the windows to see my mom waving me inside.

I sighed, "I'd better go."

"Yeah," Alex sighed too. "We should do it again, this date thing." My heart leaped, "This was fun."

"Yeah," I still hadn't moved an inch.

Alex touched my chin and pulled my face to his, even in the dark, I could see his face looked more serious. "I'm really into you Nessie. You're…not like other girls at school. You're different, and special."

Heh, let me explain that….

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm into you too."

Then, without even a warning, my mouth was on his, his mouth was on mine. On the outside, I'm sure it looked like a slow, pulsing kiss, but inside; my heart was screaming and beating faster and faster.

My tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting and tracing every inch of it. My hands were twisted and knotted in his hair. I was in control of nothing.

I pulled away, "Wow," I said, gasping for air.

Alex was breathing as hard as me, if not more so. "Yeah."

As I knew it would, his scent was creeping up to me, delicious as ever. I knew I wouldn't kill him, though in my vampire senses, was tempting. I held my breath, all the same.

I pointed to the house and he nodded, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Then I was skipping inside, joy spilling out from every pour, spreading with smiling across my face, and making me twist in the air.

"Home!" I called, though it was necessary to say it loudly, or even say it at all.

Aunt Alice eyed me warily, "You look like you…had fun."

"Yes, I did," I said, and spun across the wooden floor like a ballerina, making my mom and Aunt Rosalie to chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how was it?" Aunt Rosalie asked me.

It was right after I had done my twirl around the family room – everyone else knowing I had kissed him (the joys of living in this family). I was headed up to my room, interrupted by Rosalie, who had appeared behind me.

"Fun," I answered, though the one word didn't really describe the time I had.

She didn't seem to back off as I expected, "Do you like him?"

"Sure, Yeah," I said.

Aunt Rosalie stopped, something I wouldn't have known – given her silent steps – if she hadn't grabbed my shoulder and wheeled me around to face her frown.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my shoulder. I knew there wouldn't be any bruise, but it sure felt like one had formed.

"How was your kiss?" She asked, more determined now.

I blushed, feeling more embarrassed than violated, "Fine."

"He likes you?"

I twisted my eyebrows down; I knew I would look as confused as I felt in that expression. "Why do you want to know so badly? I thought you hated the fact that I was putting this family in danger, and now you seem… almost eager about all this."

Aunt Rosalie's face clouded for a second, but then it switched to a scowl. I flinched watching her face.

"Of course I'm eager. You're falling in love." She snapped.

I studied her face for another second, and then turned back to head up to my room. I couldn't explain why, but it seemed like she was relieved that I had this date. I guess that would be normal, but it didn't feel…right. Nothing felt right after she added something under her breath that my half- vampire ears couldn't catch.

I saw my parents come up the stairs, and I tried to switch my thoughts to something else – maybe how the kiss felt, so soft and warm, so my dad would be grossed out (an unlikely reaction) and head back downstairs.

I saw his eyes flicker to Aunt Rosalie and I murmured a soft curse in my head. Did he really need to know what was up with her?

"Sweetie," My mom said. I turned to see her walking towards me, obviously oblivious to the whole thing. "How'd your date go?"

"Fine," I said.

She hugged me; something that felt odd now that I was a full two inches taller than her and looked sort of older. I felt her leg brush against mine and I peeked down to see her on her tip-toes. Her lips were by my ear in the next second.

"You might not want to go to bed yet," She whispered in my ear. I wondered why she bothered to do this, and I searched around the room for an answer. My eyes met with my dad's but his expression didn't change, and he told me nothing. "Jacob's coming home tonight."

My first and automatic reaction was to squeal. Then because I realized it was 9:30 on a Friday night, and he said he was coming home Sunday, I was suspicious a couple seconds later. I put my hand on her cheek and let my question flow through, along with some of my suspicious feelings.

My mom signed, "I don't know why."

Her acting skills were bad. So bad, just to let me know that she did have an idea why, if not a very good idea. My hand was still on her cheek, so I asked when.

"A couple hours," She answered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was in my room. It wasn't like I could hang out by the window for the next two hours and wait. It wasn't that it would be boring…sitting there, expecting and imagining his return, but that any car that passed the street I would jump up and scream, thinking it was Jacob.

My room was neat and didn't have much stuff in it. The one thing I liked about it was that I could walk in and the first thing I would see was my double bed, one with golden sheets to match the walls. The walls were gold, but they had a darker gold making stripes and patterns across three walls of my room. The other wall had "Renesmee" written in cursive. Though I barely noticed the wall mirror and fine dresser and closet my room had, I loved the CD's and books that were stacked across my bookcase.

All of it hardly mattered though. Right then I threw myself on my bed and laid out some Spanish work. The test was next week, but I wanted to make sure I had it down pat. Two hours flew by, and Jacob was there on the minute. 12:28, I heard his car approach, and I raced downstairs, anxiously waited the two minutes until he pulled in.

"Jacob!" I called, excitedly.

I was too old to jump to him, and he seemed to know that. His arms were around my waist instead of opened, prepared for me to jump in them.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Just a little," I said.

I hugged him more tightly to me, waiting this to never end. It was a friend relationship of course, and Jacob was good about not crossing the lines of that, due to my parents titters most likely.

And then, almost too soon, he let me go. We walked inside, me laughing at his bruised lines under his eyes, telling him he looked like a vampire.

"Sure," He snorted, "with the pale skin and fangs to match."

I laughed again.

"So why did you come home early?" I asked. "I thought it was Sunday you were coming home."

He adjusted in his seat nervously, "Sam sent me home."

"Early?" I repeated, "I thought he _really_ wanted you there. In La Push."

I watched him with curiously as he struggled with his next words. I didn't think I've ever seen him done that before. Maybe I was paranoid, but I seemed to be missing out on something…

"I really missed you," He finally admitted.

I turned to look his dark brown eyes. They were warm and comforting. God, I needed human therapy, I was so paranoid. Jacob wouldn't lie to me, and Rosalie _should've_ been happy for me, that was expected. Everyone else was acting funny because they were nervous, nervous about the youngest girl, the only single girl, who wasn't even a full vampire, dating a human.

Besides, none of that mattered. I was safe, Jacob was here, and Alex was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I leaned into Jacob's chest, hard as a rock, and hid my face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately. With all that's going around, it's just crazy over here and I haven't had the time to do my stories._

_Also, I do not own any Cullen/Black characters – unfortunately that belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

I wasn't aware I had fallen asleep until I felt my sleeping mouth close and I started to hear voices around me. I paused for a moment, stopped breathing to take in my surroundings. It smelled good – that was the first thing I noticed, but not really in a food way. I was tucked in Jacob's chest and I recognized the voices as my mothers and Jacob's. They were talking.

"…Should tell her," Jacob was saying.

"Jacob," My mom said, "she's too young."

"She doesn't _look_ young," Jacob mumbled.

"Yes, but don't you think she deserves the right to chose?" My mom asked. I peeked out Jacob's chest, acting like I was squirming in my sleep, and saw my mom was biting her lip in deep thought. "Never mind, I know the answer to that. But she needs time."

"Why not right now?" Jacob said fiercely. "He'll find out eventually if she keeps doing this, and what are we supposed to do then? If we stop it – the dating- right now while it's early, and _tell _her options we all might be better off."

There was a pause, I wasn't looking, but I was pretty sure of two things. One was that they were talking about me, and two was that they were staring each other down.

The silence lasted, and I wondered if they figured out I was awake, or if I was just dreaming the whole thing. I slipped in and out of conscious in the next few minutes and finally fell asleep.

"Nessie, sweetie?" I heard Jacob say sometime later. I felt him rustle my hair.

I blinked and twisted my neck out of his chest. I looked at him, his eyes filled with concern, and when his gaze held mine for a long time, I lifted my chocolate eyes to the ceiling.

"Want to go hunting?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure," I agreed. "Is it Saturday morning?"

"Yes."

The new sun that peeked out the big window made me smile. It reminded me of how everyone in my family – expecting Jacob – sparkled like diamonds when the sun hit their skin. Jacob told me I sparkled too, but I wasn't so sure.

Hunting, one of my favorite things to do. Usually, Jacob, and my parents come with me. This time was no expectation.

I was breathing hard, and slower than the rest. My parents ran on ahead, telling us they'd meet up with us later. Still, this didn't stop me from trying to catch the biggest game.

I dropped my bear caress next to Jacob's, "Mine's bigger," I claimed.

Jacob dropped his head down to examine the two dead caresses. I rocked on my heels while he was deciding. When he lifted his head, he shook his head back and forth, a no.

"I disagree," I said. "See? Your bear is a _lot_ smaller," I pointed to empathize.

Jacob dropped his shoulders, a shrug. Then we both ate, me drinking the blood I preferred over human food, but I still would've rather had donated human blood.

I looked at Jacob, "Are you mad that I got the biggest game _again?_"

Jacob's wolf mouth stretched into a smile that looked more disfigured than pleasing, and he raced into the woods.

"I won the last time," Jacob insisted after he shifted into a human again.

"I'll give you it," I said.

"_Give?_ I won it!" He argued.

I laughed and raced ahead of Jacob, something that would not last for long.

"How was hunting?" Rosalie asked when I got back inside. She kissed the top of my head.

"Good," I said, still laughing.

"I think Nessie got the biggest game over Jacob several times," My dad added.

I saw Rosalie going to open her mouth, and I saw Jacob open his too.

"Don't even you two," I warned. "Don't fight."

My mom smirked, and I shot a glance at her curiously. She shrugged and I let it go, thinking maybe she remembered something from her human life.

"I promise if she does," Jacob murmured.

I signed; it was a miracle if they ever got along. Maybe I could ask for it for Christmas or something. After grabbing my purse, I headed upstairs. I was still tired; sleeping on a muscled chest didn't really count as a good night sleep. I paused on the steps when I heard the ringtone of '_A Thousand Miles'_ going off on my blackberry. I cocked my head. Odd, I only used it when anyone in the family needed to contact me, but they were all home. Hadn't I given my number to Erin, Kate and the rest of my new school friends? I thought through hazy school conversations, I was pretty sure I had.

I flipped open the phone, the caller reading unknown on it. "Hello?" I said into it.

"How did your date go?" I heard Erin's cheery voice say. "You must tell me everything!"

"Is that a customary greeting?" I asked, being serious. "To demand?"

Erin laughed, "You're so funny. So anyway, spill the beans, does he like you or not?"

"He likes me," I said slowly. I looked at my bare feet – my shoes were ruined during the hunting trip – as I made my way the steps. "The whole thing went great."

"What did you talk about?"

"A little about his family and Thanksgiving," I said. "We didn't really talk much."

"Ohhhhhh…"

I didn't know what her reaction was supposed to mean. I would've asked, but I didn't feel like it. I flew myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want to come with us at the Burger Gurger?" Erin asked, switching the topic when I didn't respond. "Stupid name, I know, but we'll be mostly talking then eating the lame food."

"Whose 'us'?" I said. "What time is it anyway?"

"You're super rich and you can't even afford a clock?" Erin joked. "I, Kate, Andy, Rachel, and Annabelle are meeting up there at three."

I looked at the clock on my dresser, it read 2:32. "Okay," I agreed. "I'll come."

I parked my jaguar, a gift after I learned how to drive from my dad, in the small parking space. I locked the car tightly, even with the knowledge that it wouldn't get stolen. Shaking out my prop umbrella I spotted the rest of my friends huddled under one running into the small shack to seek shelter.

"Hey!" I called, waving in the pouring rain.

Rachel turned and waved back, mouthing the word, run. Calmly I just walked through the puddles, wearing my nice shoes Aunt Alice had bought me just for this occasion to ruin them and piss her off. I smiled at the thought of the water sinking in the fine material and her face when I returned home.

"Are you guys all here?" I asked when I was inside. I had met them in line, them all ordering some beverage or small snack or another.

"Yeah…" Annabelle said, looking outside through the window with splattered raindrops. "Is that your car?"

"What?" I asked, turning to meet her gaze.

She pointed to the shiny Jaguar of mine, one untouched and glorious even in rain. The rest of them stared at it. "Wasn't that car on the top ten most expensive cars in America?"

I shrugged; I never kept up with things like cars. Jacob might've have known though, that would've explained why he was always eager to get in my car.

My phone started to ring as they kept their eyes switching to the car to the menu. I waved them ahead when the guy about their age was waiting at a cash register for them to order.

"Hello?" I said. I walked out of the line and into a tight corner.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice cried from the phone.

"Look, Alice, I can't really shop right now, and I…" I started to say.

"Forget that," She said, which surprised me. "It's about Alex. I've had a vision. I'm only getting flickers, nothing truly concrete, but I'm getting the idea of what's happening…"

My face turned white in a flash of anxiety, "What about Alex?" The words sounded barely coherent because my teeth were grinded together.

"An accident. Should be happening around where you are," Alice said. "He should be walking on the sidewalk, with a noticeable yellow umbrella. When he crosses the street, it's most likely he'll get hit by a speeding car."

"Are you serious?" I cried, my voice raising three octaves. "How much time do I have?"

"Couple minutes," Aunt Alice said calmly. Of course she was, she knew nearly everyone's future, and it never bothered her. "Just go distract him or something. Keep him from crossing the street."

I shut off the phone without a polite good bye, but I knew Aunt Alice would understand. I raced toward the door, keeping my eyes on the yellow umbrella and ignoring the stares. I wanted to scream for him, I didn't want it to be him in danger. I could see him waiting at the light to cross the street, his back turned from the Burger Gurger. I could hear the speeding car racing his way up.

Meanwhile in my panic, I crashed into the door and threw it open, sprinted toward him.


	11. Chapter 11

I was running straight through, barely passing for human speed. I saw Alex's back shift in the small crowd of one – him- and I wished he was facing me. I looked up too see if the light had turned green yet, if he was preparing to walk through the crossing. It switched as it met my eyes, and I pushed my legs harder.

Several things happened at the same time. One was that I made it to Alex in time. Two was that I grabbed a handful of his shirt. Three was that the speeding car raced ahead. Then, with all the inhuman strength I could muster, I yanked Alex as the car drove through the spot he was once on.

"What the hell?" He said. He was staring down, probably at his feet, which had moved 5 feet back.

I felt my fluttery heart pause. I wasn't really expecting what to _say_ when I came in like a female superman and saved him. "Umm… Hi."

"Nessie?" I let go of his shirt as he wheeled around to face me. His face turned a pale white. "Holy shit, did _you_ pull me out of the way?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"God damnit!" He cried. I frowned at his use of curse words. "I could've been killed."

"Yeah…" I said, thinking fast. "I saw you, and I was going to meet up and talk to you. Then I saw that speeding car and everything, and I freaked. Afraid it was going to hit you, you know?"

"How did you pull me back?" He asked. "How did you do that so fast?"

"What?" I said, blinking.

"Nessie, I'm freaking five feet away from were I was." He said seriously. As if he wasn't close to death five minutes ago. "Now, you being smaller, how did you do that?"

I let my jaw drop, as if I was shocked that he would suggest such a thing, "Adrenaline rush. Now could you just thank me?"

Now it was his turn to blink, "Uh, sure. Thanks." He peeked a glance at me, and then looked deflated. "Okay, that was a crap thanks. Let me try again. Thank you, Nessie Cullen, for saving my life which would have ended tragically by a speeding car. Thank you and your super adrenaline rush powers."

I smiled, "_That's_ more like it."

He smiled too, but he seemed uneasy. "What were you doing before I was in danger?"

"Um…" I said, barely thinking. It was hard to with his delicious smell and pretty blue eyes. "I was with some of my friends at the Burger Gurger."

"Would they mind an extra person?" He asked me.

I shook my head and lead him to the Burger Gurger.

Andy whistled when we both arrived, "Where did you pick him up at?"

Kate shoved Andy and staged whispered to him, "Play nice." Then she turned to us, "where were you Nessie anyway?"

I fidgeted, remembering the quick story, "I spotted him and ran to get him." Alex offered a chair to me, which I accepted and sat down on, then he sat down too.

"Girl that did not look like you had spotted your boyfriend. You were running out of here like a mad cheetah in a rampage." Rachel commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Did she mention she saved my life?" Alex said, switching the subject.

"What?"

Alex gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head, "Yup. On top of being beautiful and wonderful, I also got a superman for a girlfriend."

I smiled at the word _girlfriend._

"How?" Annabelle asked, picking at her food.

I shrugged, "As I was going to tap him on the shoulder, I saw a speeding car coming, and it wasn't about to stop, so on instinct I just grabbed his shirt and pulled him back."

"It was amazing," Alex said with more grace than sounded real. "Almost as if she was physic or something…" He shot a quick glance at me when he said this.

I laughed, a bit hysterically, and said, "Well, yeah. That's me."

And the conversation continued.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked Alex when we were all finished and everyone was mumbling their good byes.

Alex nodded, "Sure. It would save me a bus trip."

I laughed again and pulled my umbrella out of my coat pocket. I shook it out and opened it.

"Which one is yours?"

I pointed to the shiny jaguar, and watched him jaw drop. "Are you serious?" He asked.

I nodded, "It was a gift from my dad."

That was true. My dad had given it to me the day he taught me how to drive. Driving was easy, and it only took me one lesson to pick it up. Mom warned me how it was important not to speed though – cops or not.

He peeled his eyes away from it and looked at the dirty floor. As he walked out, he wrapped his arm around my waist – to my delight. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away to reach my fingers in my pockets to grab my key. The car beeped a little musical sound and the front door opened.

"Wow," Alex murmured.

I got into the front seat as Alex got shotgun. I started to drive, and I turned the stereo on, my CD, one that my dad had made for me filled with his musical compositions, started to play.

"What songs are these?" Alex asked, about six minutes in. "Don't be offended if I don't recognize this, I'm mostly listen to rock."

"Oh, these are some piano pieces my brother, Edward, made." I said, "They're really beautiful aren't they?"

"Um, sure," Alex said. "I didn't know your brother could play."

"Yeah," I said. "He's really good, but he mostly composes pieces for my – my sister Bella." I paused, and looked down at the clock. "Where's your house?"

Alex read off his street name and house number. "Actually," he said. "Do you want to meet my family? I already met yours but…"

I paused half a second, "Sure."

Then we pulled in his driveway. A cute little yellow house sat on the lot.


	12. Chapter 12

I clung on to Alex's elbow as he nearly dragged me up his driveway. I wasn't nervous…. Exactly, it was just a different experience for me. I wondered if my family would frown upon this, their family being so, so, _different_ and _normal_ (how those two words fit them- I have no idea).

Alex looked at me, must've read something that wasn't there, because he touched my face and kissed it. My face tingled by his touch and grew warm. I peeled my eyes away from him, the eyes that unconsciously were staring at him, and looked at his house. It was a cute little one that was the color of dandelions. It was neatly trimmed with a small tree in the middle of the yard, so neat that the fall season of falling leaves didn't affect this yard, it had none. The only thing the house was missing was the white picket fence.

Alex saw me peeking at the house, "Different than your house, huh?"

I smiled, "I like it."

Alex smiled back and turned to stick his key in the lock, and after a couple jingles of shaking it in and getting it unlocked, I heard the click first. Then he heard it, and he opened the door.

"Hey, I'm home," He said.

I didn't glance around at the walls, but looked at the matt I trotted upon, "Do you want me to take my shoes off?"

Someone in the other room heard me, "Who's your friend?" It was a woman's voice, his mom.

Alex blushed, and gave me eyes that said 'I think of you much more than as a friend'. He didn't answer.

"Alex?" The woman asked. There was a rustling noise, and a skinny woman, who dressed causally, dyed over her gray hair, and excessive makeup made her look younger. Her eyes widened at the sight of me slipping my semi-heel boots off.

"Are you Renesmee?" She asked me, after a second of being taken aback.

I nodded, and stood up straighter. "Nessie, actually. I'm a friend of Alex, and I was giving him a drive home, and he suggested I meet his family." I paused, "I'm sorry if it's short notice or something, but he said you wouldn't mind."

I looked around his house on cue to avoid her knowledge of my knowledge that I saw Alex's mom give Alex and panicky and hard glance.

"I thought Alex was taking a walk, I wasn't aware he was meeting up with you," She said stiffly.

"We weren't going to meet up, but we ran into each other," I smiled. "I was at the Burger Gurger, so I invited him to hang out with my friends the rest of the time too."

"She saw me and pulled me out of the way of a speeding car," Alex explained. (ugh- did he need to tell everyone that I saved him? Technically- it was Alice) "I figured the least I could do was let her have dinner with us."

"Dinner?" My voice didn't rise in pitch, but my heart shook. "Um-"

"Speeding car?" His mom interrupted. "Alex didn't I tell you to _look_ when you cross the street?"

Alex blushed and said, "It was a _speeding car_."

"I'll go if it's too much of a problem of you guys," I reached for my shoes. "Thank you for everything Alex; it was nice hanging out with you."

"Oh please," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "You can stay."

He caught my fingers and made them curl around his hand. We were holding hands. His eyes looked at mine, and for a moment, it was like he was seeing my soul. My heart thumped, but stopped when I heard his mom clear her throat.

"Why don't you stay dear?" She suggested, like it was her idea all along. She seemed motherly again, "it's awfully cold."

I nodded and followed the two into the kitchen. The kitchen was big, but no where as near big as ours at home. I felt a little guilty for that, because we never used our kitchen – expect for Jacob, but he didn't like the smell of the food when we tried to cook for him. The kitchen had a couple plants, a few plates as decoration a refrigerator cramped with pictures and magnets, and a small pantry.

In the middle, a small four person table was covered with plates laid out, a bowl of meatloaf in the middle. The smell of it crawled up my nose, and the thought of eating it made me want to barf. Luckily, I stretched a grin across my face instead of doing that.

"Let me just get another chair and plate…" His mom mumbled.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCoy," I called as she ran into the other room, nearly tripping over a black cat that sat on the floor.

Alex fidgeted, and pointed to the black cat. "That's Lucky," he laughed for a second, remembering some inside joke. I gave him blank look, "as in you know, black cats are unlucky? Never mind, I was like ten when I suggested the name. Anyway, Lucky is really friendly." Then if on cue, the lazy cat got up to study me, his belly flopping back and forth on his way over. Instead of rubbing my legs to demand a petting like I expected, he sat in front of Alex and glared at me. His lip curled back to show dirty white teeth, sharp as needles. A hiss came out as a snarl from his infested mouth.

"Oh," I said.

Alex twisted his eyebrows, "That's weird," he said, backing slowly away from the cat. He looked at me, as if expecting me to be afraid too. I wasn't, but I was surprised. How could I be afraid of a hissing cat? I did have vampire skin and I was a hunter, too bad Alex didn't know that. "He's usually friendly," Alex said in his defense.

"Katelyn! George!" I heard a voice call, "dinner!"

Mrs. McCoy appeared out of their dinning room a minute later with a plate and chair. She set it down and whirled to look at us.

"What's up with the cat? Oh never mind," she said, speaking too fast to let us speak. "Nessie, do you like meatloaf?"

"Of course," I lied, "we have it all the time."

I sat down in the fancy chair and pulled it up so I felt trapped between the other chairs. I waited for Alex to sit next to me. He did, and a older man – around Mrs. McCoy's age and a young girl at the age of eight came down.

"Who's this young lady?" The man asked, bending down to give a kiss on Mrs. McCoy's cheek.

"This is Nessie, the girl Alex went out with to the homecoming game Friday night." Mrs. McCoy answered, giving me a shy look.

"Hello, ," I said cheerfully, even though Alex was giving me apologetic eyes.

"How old are you?" He asked sitting on my other side.

"Oh, I'm a freshman," I said. "I just moved here – I'm part of the Cullen family."

Alex's dad paused for a moment before continuing, "That's nice, big family you have though."

I shrugged, "It's different." No kidding.

The little girl I knew as Katelyn turned her head to look at me. "Are you Alex's girrllllllllfrienddddd?" She stretched the letters out to make the question more annoying. Then she proceeded to bellow without an answer, "ALEX AND NESSIE SITTTTTTIN' IN A TREEEEEEEEEE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FFFFFFFFIRSTTTTTTTTT COMESSSSSSSS-"

"Katelyn!" Mrs. McCoy cried. "Enough, stop bothering the guest."

I think me and Alex's faces were both a bright red, but I didn't bother to check. I guess this is what Alex meant by annoying. Another thing to add to my list of: why-I-do-not-like-kids.

After a few minutes we started eating. I knew how to use a fork – even if I don't do it on regular basics I'm not a savage. I swallowed my entire portion, telling myself it was elk on a fork. The ketchup did help because it looked like blood, so I could pretend at least. Still, it was disgusting.

Alex eyed me, "Nice necklace."

I glanced down at my locket, it resting right below the hollow of my throat. "Oh thanks, my- my sister gave it to me for Christmas seven years ago."

"It's pretty," Katelyn added.

"Which means you'll break it if you ever get a hold of it," Alex joked. He turned back to look at her.

I smiled, "You all have a nice family." I glanced around the kitchen and my eyes fell on another plate. I sniffed quietly and smelled a dessert ready to be served. I didn't groan, but I wanted to, I didn't want to eat. My nose ached with the smell, and it was even worse.

"You okay?" Alex murmured, sensing my discomfort.

"Um," I said. "Fine," I paused, "I think my parents would like me home by now though. Maybe I should go…"

Mrs. McCoy raised her eyebrows, "You sure? I still have dessert."

"Oh it's fine, I don't want to trouble you or my family, and besides," I glanced at the cake I smelled. "More for you guys."

Katelyn grinned and Alex got up to hug me, "Well, good bye then."

"Thanks for letting me have dinner with your family," I muttered in his ear. "I like them."

Alex walked me to the door, where I slipped on my shoes and hurried out door, barely in time to wave a quick good bye. Then I got in my car and drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters _

Also I just wanted to add how much I love my reviews. Believe it or not, I actually read them! Anyway, love 'em and keep writing 'em! (Of course – I'll use the magic word; please) *Thumbs up*

It was Monday. How had the time passed so quickly? I wasn't sure, but I was back at school, bidding my time at my locker. Class started in 10 minutes, and I didn't have anything to do. I wondered where my family was, I had ridden with them, though I had hoped Alex would pick me up. I looked down at my messy locker, and bent down to tidy it up.

"Um, hello?"

I looked up to see whose face went with the nasally voice, and I found a blonde hair girl. I didn't know her, but I think she was in Alex's grade, 10th. She was leaning against the locker next to mine, giving me a look of both disgust and friendliness. Her face looked a little harsh, which was done probably by the make up she wore. I blinked at her, wondering what I should do, it wasn't like I expected her to be there. Suddenly I felt hopeless with using words, I felt sort of dependable on using my hands to communicate. It didn't matter my expression though, she was peeking at the boys checking her out because of her super short mini skirt that I was pretty sure wasn't allowed to be worn in school. Then she turned back to me, watched me straightened up and shut my locker door.

"Hi," I said finally.

"I'm not here to make friends," I frowned at her sudden approach. "Look, slut, just stay away from my boyfriend."

I stared at her, though for a shorter time than a human would. "What?" I asked, "what's a slut?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and snorted. "The little act you put up in this school? Everyone sees through it. I don't know how things were in your old school, but this is Hill Tops High."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," She said. "Just stay away from Alex. He's _mine._"

Then she stamped her foot and spun around, leaving me behind confused. Not only that, but for the sillest reason, I wanted to cry. I didn't even know why. Hurt, I leaned against my locker, blinking back a wall of tears.

I saw Jacob approach me, rushing forward when he saw my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Um," I swallowed. My throat felt tight, "what's a slut?"

He was quiet for a minute. I looked up and saw his face go a little red. I wasn't sure why. He said, "Why? Who called you that?"

"Jacob," I said, avoiding the question. "What's a slut?"

He gave in, "just someone who…has sex with a lot of different people."

I'm not lying. I may be only seven years old, but I know what sex is. My dad has basically freaked out when I asked him about it when I was four. (Hey, I was curious; it was mentioned in a book.)

"I'm a virgin," I said proudly.

"Who called you it?"

I sighed, "Some girl in 10th grade, no big deal. I think she felt defense because she somehow thought Alex was hers."

Jacob's fingers around my shoulders tightened and he pulled me in a hug. "That's never okay. Don't worry about her, I'll take care of her, and you tell me if anyone does that again. Deal?"

"Jacob-"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He let go of me and lead me to the next class. He wiped away a tear that fell, and a look I couldn't quite figure out crossed his face. I asked him what he was feeling, but he just shook his head and asked me again if I was okay. It still wasn't the point.

I walked into class, Jacob smiled at me, and I saw him go. Then I looked at Alex, the one class I had him with. I sat down next to him.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey,"

"Why did your brother walk you to class?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

I looked at him for a moment, "Oh," I said, "it was just someone picking on me. Jacob got all defense."

"I'll say," Alex leaned back on his chair. "Picked on you?"

"Yeah, some blonde called me a slut and said…" I paused, "that you were hers."

He stared at me. "A blonde? Who?"

"I don't know….why?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"I think I know her, know who she is," He said. "She's pretty lame, and she does that to all of my girlfriends. I dumped her a while ago, and she's never gotten over it."

I didn't answer, I was busy thinking over the words, _all of my girlfriends._ I wanted to frown again, but I didn't know how he would react.

Then I was thinking, why was it that Jacob had saved me, but Alex didn't?

**Happy New Year! Make this year a good one. Anyway, I wanted to post this one in celebration of the holiday, but sorry if it's really short, I had to write this fast, and I thought if I drew it out long it would get boring, but even short, the chapter is important to the plot.**

**---NessiexCullen aka. Annie**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I, again, do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters_

Sitting home, and doing nothing. I had straight A's in all my classes, and my homework sat neatly in a pile ready to be shoved in my backpack the next morning. Jacob was out fixing his car – he had gleefully accepted my dad's offer to let him buy him new car, but it had broke down for the first time. I could've persuaded Rosalie to do it for Jacob, but since Rosalie and Jacob hate each other fiercely, I didn't think it was the best idea.

So I was instead trying to mull over things, mostly things that were happening at school. I was becoming better friends with my lunch group at school, so I could hang out with them. But I didn't think it was the best idea to invite them into a vampire lair without their knowledge when they were, of course, humans. Alex swirled into my mind again and again.

Alex… if what we had was serious, when do I tell him? I knew about the Volturi of course, but if we set a date for him to turn into a vampire, then it would be alright. Was there even an if for what we had is serious? And what if he didn't want this, this world of mine? It would be unfair… I banished the thought; he would accept it, if we told him. Still… He would never be one of my species, a sort of half breed. He would be either human or vampire.

I sighed. The closer I got to the human world, the more the one I naturally belonged to – the vampire world – seemed to pull me back. I knew about my mom's troubles with vampires when she was human, how she found out the hard way that you couldn't be part of both worlds. You had to pick and choose. It just wasn't _fair._ Jacob told me that life wasn't fair, but that it had a way of working out in the end, and I hadn't understood what he meant. At the time, life was always fair. Now, life wasn't, and I was waiting for it to work out.

Finally, I got up to go the living room. Once there, I found all of them, sitting down, and instead of doing a variety of things, they were all focused on playing chess. Right now, my dad and Alice were playing, their foreheads crinkled up. After all, most of their game took place in their mind.

"Oh, hey, Renesmee," My mom greeted.

I paused, and bit my lip, "Can I talk to you?"

My dad looked up at this, and right away that was a bad move, because Alice leaned up excited.

"I win!" She said, giving herself a little clap and jumping with excitement.

I waved my mom into the kitchen, and I sat on one of the rarely used chairs. My mom was standing, without even feeling the need to lean against something.

"We never really discussed the fact that you saved Alex from a car accident," My mom said.

"I know," I said, frowning. "What else was I supposed to do? But that's not the point, I wanted to talk about something else."

My mom raised her eyebrows, and I could tell she tried to keep the rest of her face still.

"It's just that," I continued, "I'm not sure about Alex."

Her face twitched, but she didn't speak or move. I could still tell she was trying to not move. She was always a bad actress.

"I mean…" I was at a loss for words.

I lifted my hand to her face to express what I was feeling. I felt that Alex was a world apart, basically. I knew my mom would understand my jumbled emotions, she always did.

She wrapped her arms around me – definitely weird when I was taller. "You can have who ever you want. You don't need to stress about it. Just let your heart decide."

Alright, her words sounded corny, but I appreciated them. "Thanks."

I let my hand drop from her face and she tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Then she looked at me one last time before leaning to kiss my forehead and walk – human speed- away.

That night, I went to sleep fast, dreaming vividly.

_I look around. I'm in a white dress, my vision parted with the veil over me. I hear the faint voice of a priest, and I feel a sweaty hand wrapped in mine. A wedding is going on, the setting is weird, but it's a dream, and my mind doesn't care. Without looking at the person beside me, I know its Alex, the man I'm getting married to. I can feel his excitement radiating everywhere. I look behind me; I see my parents and my family. They're in the middle, just standing there. I expect them to smile and cheer- and they do, at first, but then their smiles twist into frowns. Their frowns dominant their face, making them look horrible and their skin fades, making them more like corpses._

_In panic I look over to the best man, Jacob, and I see his face too. It isn't twisted and corpse like, but grieving as if we were at a funeral. As if all his dreams and hopes have died, like everything he loved died. Not like he died, but like I died. His longing eyes bore into my face._

_I twist and start to look at Alex now, but the scene changes. Suddenly, I know I'm at a funeral, everyone is wearing black. I see Alex has a straight face, and it's not because he's putting on a brave front – it's because the funeral is his. He's sitting in the open casket, his glassy eyes staring at the ceiling. My aunt Rosalie approaches me._

_"He is human," She says, "he was meant to die. He isn't a part of this world."_

_I start to scream._

"Nessie!"

I heard the awful noise of my scream scrap through my throat. I cut it off, my throat burning. How long had I been screaming? My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I watched everyone in my family hover over me. Jacob was cradling me.

"What?" I said, half asleep still.

"You were screaming," My uncle Emmett said, chuckling a little.

"Um, bad dream, I guess," I said.

Jacob leaned over, brushing my hair and feverishly wiping a washcloth over my face to get the sweat off, "You okay? Do you need anything?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad frown, but I wasn't sure why. I pulled my eyes back to Jacob.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," I said. "Vivid dream though."

Everything was kind of fuzzy then, and when I opened my eyes again, everyone cleared out, expect for Jacob. And we were alone.

"You want to tell me want it was about?" Jacob asked. I realized now he was taking my brush and running it through my hair. It helped me relax a little, even if it was kind of weird. I also felt that he had tucked my MP3 player in my fingers.

"Um," I thought for a second remembering it. "I can't really remember it." Lie.

Then I feel back to my pillow, asleep before my head hit it. I was too tired to think about what my dream meant.

**A/N: Yay another author's note. I sort of like putting them at the bottom here. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews (again) because now I reached an awesome number of 100! (I know, 100!! 2 zeros!) **


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters**_

I stood in front of my full length mirror turning around again and again to make sure there wasn't a flaw on any part of my body. I was dressed causally, in jaylyne boots, skinny jeans, and my favorite top perfect for the fall season. My make up eyes glared at me as I studied my face. Finally, I decided I was fit to go out for the movie date.

I shut my door quietly, and started down the steps. Uncle Emmett was storming the opposite way when he took one glance at me and started laughing. I blushed, "You look so different!" He said between laughs, only making me blush deeper.

"Bad different?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to make sure.

"No, you look great," Uncle Emmett said, nodding in approval.

I went into the kitchen, seeing Grandma Esme there. I never really knew why she always like hanging out there, but if I could find her, it was either there or the living room.

"Hi," I greeted, pulling open the refrigerator.

"Hello," She said softly. Then she turned to stare at me pulling open the leftover brownies out of the fridge. "What are you doing?"

I stopped in mid-action where I was pulling the tin foil off the plate and set it down. "I was wondering if I could invite Alex in, before our date. So he gets a look inside it, and you know, thinks we're normal."

"This explains the brownies because…?" Grandma Esme prompted.

"Because I thought he might like some, and if he saw me do something normal, like eat or something."

Grandma Esme just nodded and turned back to the book she was reading, which was a cookbook. "Do you think Jacob would like this olive roast?"

I shook my head, "Remember last time? He said the meal smelled."

I grabbed the brownie plate again, uncoiling it. I took one of the small corner pieces and took a huge bite. I chewed, tasting it. Then I swallowed, completely disgusted. The bitter taste of it hung onto my tongue.

"Ugh, gross!" I said. "It's not sweet enough."

Grandma Esme chuckled and covered the plate again. "You don't really have to eat again. Not for him."

I nodded and walked over to throw the rest of the brownie in the trash. The door made a ding sound, and my face lit up – it was Alex.

"Ah- Dr. Cullen," I heard Alex say.

"Hello," Grandpa Carlisle responded.

I walked into the room, seeing Alex's big green eyes – what a pretty color – look around the room with curiosity. I waved, smiling even bigger than before.

"Hey, Alex," I said. "I was wondering if I could show you our house before we left." Alex's face showed a glint of puzzlement, so I added, "it's sort of traditional, right?"

His face smoothed over, "Of course."

I grinned again, and took his arm from around my waist into my hand. Then I started to drag him, often like a child would do to an adult. "Come on."

************************************************************************

The tour was successful, so far. He looked at the cross at the end of the hallway.

"I didn't know your family was religious," He said, brushing the bottom of it with his fingertips.

I wasn't paying attention to his words, "Oh, my gra- dad is. I'm not really sure about me though."

He nodded, and removed his hand from the cross. The same hand came to grab mine, our fingers entwined.

**********************************************************************

Alex stood at my door, refusing to go in. I laughed, and tried to shove him in. He wouldn't budge, and was heisting to tell me why. I already knew though.

"Oh please," I giggled. "It's not that scary. It doesn't have coffins or even spider webs!"

"It's not that," Alex protested. "It's just that…it's something else."

"Yeah right," I said in a playful tone. Then, using more of my vampire strength than I should have, I managed to get him in.

He glanced around my room, and I saw his eyes relax.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you liked reading," He said, pointing to my bookcase filled with my book collection.

I walked over, picking up Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, one of my classical favorites. "I wasn't."

He walked over too, glancing at my book titles, "I guess you like classical then."

"Yes," I said smiling, "They're more thoughtful, more interesting."

He nodded and looked back at me. When his eyes hit mine, it was as if he was taking a peek into my soul. I was falling, and I liked it.

********************************************************************

"I loved that movie," I said only three hours later.

We were sitting in the car after taking the tour of the house, and after seeing a movie at the theater. I pretended to sip my sprite.

Alex glanced over at me, "Don't you think it was a little cheesy?"

"Good cheesy," I corrected.

We looked at each other for a while, and it was a good thing the car wasn't in drive, because we would have crashed. My eyes soaked up his kind face, and his body that stood up to people, said, "I'm not intimidated by you."

Then I leaned forward, smelling his sweet taste. When was the last time I hunted? Not long ago, but his scent was intoxicating. I leaned closer automatitly, and his lips touched mine. This time was more than the last time. Last time was just a kiss. This time is was like an explosion.

At the worst time, my brain gained more sense, and reminded me of my dream, and Rosalie's voice whispered to me. _"He was human. He was meant to die. He isn't part of is world."_

I started to shake a little, and I pulled myself out of the kiss, trembling a little. I rubbed my hands over my goose bumps, and I knew it wasn't because I was cold.

Alex was frowning, "You okay?" I felt his eyes look at me. "You cold?" His cold arm rubbed on mine, but I ignored him, still frightened from last night's dream. "Hm…you're pretty warm."

"I'm fine," I made my eyes match up with his. "Look, it's getting late and I've got to go. We should do this tomorrow."

Alex nodded and watched me leave. Returning in the house, my mom was nearly on top of me as soon as I got in.

"How'd it go?" She said.

"Fine," I said, shaking off the last of the nervousness.

Jacob glanced at me, his expression in a million different places at once, but it seemed to light up once he saw me. It always did. Then his eyes fell to my neck.

"Your locket is missing," Jacob noted.

I heisted on his face once more, and then quickly glanced at my neck, felt around it. He was right, the locket and chain were missing.

"Crap," I said. It wasn't enough that I had a human boyfriend to deal with; I had to lose my necklace too?

**A/N: Just in case any of you guys were wondering, I'm not making this story into a mystery or anything like that. So whatever if the last bit was about losing her necklace, I'm not changing the title to "Where is Nessie's locket?". Everything (or mostly everything) has everything to do with the plot, or upcoming chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm finally posting again! Anyway, thanks for everyone who asked if I was okay, I am. And of course, I do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters.**

"I'm really sorry," I was saying, _again._

I was currently standing by my dad's locker (my real dad – Edward) apologizing over and over again for losing the necklace I've had since I was three months old. I felt guilty, especially since it was kind of precious.

"Don't worry about it," My dad interrupted. "It was old, and the chain was bond to break."

This didn't seem to be enough, "But, but, I lost it. I really shouldn't have – "

My dad let me finish this time, when I was sputtering my words and trailing off. Then he raised his eyebrows.

"Its fine," He said again, and I didn't reply.

I let him give me a hug, and walk off to his next class. I stood there for a moment, and touched the empty spot where my locket should've been. I don't know why it _bothered_ me so much. It shouldn't, I was forgiven, and I agreed; the chain was supposed to break with so much wear and tear. But it did bother me, and I wanted to find it.

I tried to find it, because later I asked Alex at lunch if he had seen the necklace during our date. He looked down at the hollow of my neck, and then at my face. I was biting my lip, looking anxious, I'd bet.

"I'm pretty sure I saw it during our date," He answered. "Maybe it fell off when I was driving you home…" He paused, "I'll check my car."

"Thanks," I said, and smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

My necklace wasn't the only thing that bothered me. When I turned around I saw Jacob frowning. Okay, that really wouldn't have bothered me usually; he could've been upset over something else. This was different. His dark brown eyes bored into me, and he looked like something had died.

He didn't look away, and I didn't either; even though I was frowning now too. What was wrong with him? Everyone else at my families table carefully avoided his line of gaze, and I could see my dad was squirming.

"Nessie? Nessie?" Dan was practically screaming in my ear, "Renesmee!"

I snapped out of it and looked at his face. "Pardon?"

Dan shook his head and didn't answer.

*******************************************************************

I was thinking more on the way home. Jacob's face caught my eye, causing me to make the bothering thoughts of my necklace drift. What was with everyone? Jacob seemed different, almost angry about Alex.

I bursted into the house, I had walked home. So obviously, I was the last one to make it home.

"Jacob," I said. "I want to talk to you."

I should've said _needed_, because I needed to talk to him. I probably would've gotten the same reaction though. I waved him over to the next room where I was now walking toward. He hurried to me, and got so close to me. I could hear his heart bump unevenly.

"What is it?" He touched my hair.

His chest was nearly touching mine. I coughed and took a step back. I could still smell him. The scent was delicious, but not like Alex's was, not in a food way. It was a nice, woody smell he carried with him. I held my breath, trying to make it go away.

"I was worrying…" I started, letting my nose fill with his scent. Again, the delicious, non-food smell caught my attention, and my head clouded. I pretended to reach up and scratch my nose, but really holding it closed. I was finally able to think clearly. "Wondering, I mean. I was wondering what was going on." I rushed the last sentence, and it came out like mush.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you've been looking at me weird lately, acting like something had died, and I just feel like there's a secret being hidden from me." I said, stating my evidence.

Jacob didn't answer for a moment; instead his hand slid from my hair, and stroked my cheek. "You've always been a smart girl."

"I don't like being lied to."

He chuckled, still continuing to stroke my cheek. I had an odd urge to lean into his hand, it felt nice. "When you're older," He said, then mumbling, "your father is right."

"What is he right about?" I said.

Jacob sighed, "Later."

I wanted to beg for an answer, he never denied me from one before. Still, I could tell he wanted to give it away, but couldn't. I just knew; I don't know how I knew this.

I looked up at Jacob. My eyes at been staring at the beautiful tile the whole conversation. When my eyes met his face, I took a sharp intake of breath. Something changed about his face…yet nothing was different. I used to see the kind gentle face, perhaps the face of a brother. It was still a kind and gentle face, but a face I wanted to have. Have to kiss my hair or my lips, a face to tell and show me that he cared about me, a face I wanted to stroke and curl my hand against. I liked this face.

His eyes zigzagged across my face, searching my expression. I looked back down, but a small pull wanted me to look back at the face. I ignored the urge.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, later then I guess."

I walked away, confused. What had happened? I was no closer to my answer, and I was pretty sure I had just fallen in love with my best friend, Jacob.

**A/N: 0.o different ending, huh? I wanted the story to start moving along toward the end, and I'm sorry for every Jacob-hating fan that I made Nessie realize that she's in love with Jacob. Jacob is too good a character to make all his dreams crash and burn, (plus he blackmailed me to make his ending a happy one).**


	17. Chapter 17

I stumbled back into my room after the conversation with him. In love? With Jacob? I wanted to laugh. I was in love with Alex. Besides Jacob was my best friend, I couldn't fall in love with him. I thought Alex was old, (only nine years older than me) but Jacob was nearly twice that. He had been a teenager when I was born, seeing me grow up. I shook my head off the thought. As impossible as things go, this was impossible.

My head jabbered to me, trying to get back on thinking the subject. I could easily think and do two things at once, but my mind wanted all the attention on my life dilemma. I walked over to my bookshelf and picked out one of my books. I laid on my bed, curled into different positions, trying to get into the book. I couldn't, so I set it on my nightstand and groaned.

The two faces popped in my head. The heads of Alex and Jacob swirled around in a little circle, almost making me dizzy. I smiled at the two invisible faces.

"You're my friend Jacob," I told the Jacob head. "I can't ruin that. Besides I don't think I'm in love with you, I'm in love with Alex."

The Jacob head frowned, "It's possible to be in love with two people at the same time."

I felt like I heard that sentence before. I probably had, and that was why it was popping up in my head.

I turned toward the Alex head, "I love you. But how do I tell you that I live in a family of vampires?"

The head didn't answer. I sighed and let the heads vanish, and my eyes landed on my book I was trying to read a few minutes earlier. I just stared at it, and didn't pick it up. I had already read the book before; I knew the main character ironically falls in love with two people but alas, happy ending because one of the two guys she's in love with falls in love with her best friend and the main character realizes she doesn't really love him. My life was a fairy tale, until high school. Now I'm so confused.

I put the sheets over me. I didn't fall asleep like I wanted to, but my mind wandered to other things rather than the current issues and it was nice.

I remembered things a couple months ago. In the summer, before I started going to high school, Jacob took me to the La Push beach. This was before we moved from Forks of course, and since it was a bright day, (and the rest of my family couldn't come because of this) he wanted to take me. I was in my bikini, splashing Jacob like a three year afterword we went cliff diving; something my parents didn't know beforehand. That memory seemed to be more crystal clear than the others.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Jacob had asked.

I leaned over the cliff, Jacob clutching my hand fiercely as I did so, "Of course. Besides, I'm half-vampire, what's there to be scared of?"

"You're also half-human," He pointed out.

Jacob chuckled, and then wrapped his arms around me tightly; as if afraid I was going to jump off alone. I wanted to tell him not to be so paranoid, but I didn't.

"Okay, one," Jacob said, counting out slow.

I had shoved him with my one elbow he hadn't wrapped in his arms. "Quicker! I am not going to change my mind!"

"Two…"

I looked behind me, at his face. It was happy of course, smiling like it usually did when it was around me. But at the time, there was another expression with happiness I couldn't define. I could define it now, looking back at the memory.

"Three!"

We jumped off the cliff.

The expression I couldn't define before was love.

The memory washed away, and reality hit me.

I needed to need things out. Okay one, I'm in love with Alex. Two, I (think) I'm in love with Jacob. Three, they both were in love with me. Simple? Not so much. I closed my eyes. I want to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

I slept.

When I woke up, I realized someone had turned the lights off for me. I could still see through the darkness. My pillow that was thrown askew in my bedroom was shoved under my head. I sat up and sniffed the small golden pillow. It was a woody scent. Jacob. I shook my head.

I felt my cell phone in my jeans pocket vibrate and let out its soft humming ringtone. I snatched it from my pocket and flipped it open. It was Alex's number. I accepted the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey." A pause, "I tried calling earlier, I guess you were busy…"

"Not really," I said. "I was taking a nap."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering," Alex said.

"Yes?"

"Another date," He asked. "I mean, would you like to go on another date with me?"

I took a breath. Yes, I was making the right choice dating Alex. Who even was sure that Jacob loved me?

"Sure, name the when and where." I said.

"I was thinking Sunday," He said. (It was Thursday) "But the where will be a surprise."

"Okay," I said. "Great."

I could feel his smile over the phone line, "I'll pick you up at seven." Another pause, "I love you."

I gasped a little in shock, despite myself. "I love you too."

I hung up. I had a boyfriend, and another date. I sighed contently.

But then if I had chosen the right person, why did it feel like a lie to tell him that I loved him?

**A/N: I love writing this story more now that it's getting exciting! Anyway please read&review, and thanks for all my fans and reviews so far! Plus: I do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was Friday. I was lying out on my bed. The rest had gone hunting, but I declined, with only a small lecture from mom on how important hunting was. I wanted alone time, and it's almost impossible to get in a house full of vampires. Especially when they have abilities so we end up in each other's business when ether we want to or not. I was surprised my dad hadn't asked me about Jacob, surely he must have read it in my thoughts, but my dad was good about keeping privacy, so that's what I figured.

Alone time…and the two faces popped up in my head again. Jacob was in my head more than Alex, but I wasn't sure if that meant anything. Did it? I wasn't even sure if it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time.

"Ahh," I groaned.

Jacob. Jacob was my best friend. I watched too much TV and thought it could end badly. But Jacob was one of the wolf-people. He already knew our secret, and he could live forever, like me. We were both half breeds, never really fitting in.

Alex. He didn't know me. Know who or what I was. What I was even capable of doing to him. He was sweet though, and it was as if I had known him my whole life.

I wasn't any closer to the second answer I seeked.

So of course I tried to get help from my mom. When they got back home, I approached her.

"Mom?" I asked her.

She looked up from her book, and set it down. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," I said. "I wanted advice."

My mom's face brightened a little, and she scooted over to make room for me on the couch. I sat, and turned to face her.

"I have this…problem. Or maybe rather situation," I paused. "More like a question actually." I said, "Is it possible to be in love with two people at once?"

Her face broke into a smile, although I don't know why. "Yes, it's possible."

"Oh," I said. "Did it ever happen to you?"

This time she paused. Then she blinked; something I didn't often see when she wasn't around humans.

"Yes," She answered.

"Who?" I asked quietly.

"Your father…and another friend," She said. "But I loved your father more. I never have regretted that decision ever, and I do love my friend the right way now."

She looked fiercely into my eyes to see that I understood.

"How did you know it was dad who you wanted? How did you know you loved him more?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, even if now my life is longer than average," She smiled at her lame joke. "I also couldn't stand not being around him. I would give up everything up just to have him. I just loved him. Love is unexplainable."

I nodded.

"Are the two people you're in love with, is it Alex and Jacob?" She asked me.

I blushed, and then snapped my eyes to hers. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. I had an odd feeling about that though.

"Do whatever is best for you," She said, kissing my forehead.

I sat there.

Alex. He was just a human, right? I couldn't have him forever, and I couldn't even guarantee that he would like the idea of vampires. I loved him, because he was sweet and innocent. Sort of. It was a kind of puppy love.

Jacob had always been there. He knew me. He accepted me. I wasn't sure if he loved me, but he was there for support. Jacob was almost like my knight in shining armor.

As I thought it over, my mom got up to place the book on the shelf. She was walking only human speed, so I stopped her half way in her walk.

"Who was the other friend?" I asked.

"Jacob."

I nearly stomped back to my room. I didn't, because I thought everyone would hear me and suspect something was up. How could I have been so stupid? Even if I was in love with Jacob, he wasn't in love with me. He probably still loved, or liked (as a friend) my mom, and that's why he was here. Not for me. I wasn't going to tell him.

I looked up at my mom, who I could see was trying hard not to react to my – I'd guess – expression I was making. I smiled to show her I was all right. Her eyes didn't wander from my face.

"Actually," I said. "Can I take the car for a spin?"

My mom frowned, "You're supposed to be fifteen here. What if someone saw you?"

"They'll assume I'm with a good responsible parent they can't see that lets me drive really fast." I said.

My mom didn't answer, but her question made me think of something else. The Burger Gurger. Hadn't I driven there, alone? My friends would have assumed I was sixteen of course; I never told them my exact age and birthday, they knew I was a freshman, and an old one at that.

Alex had known I was fifteen though. I told him during the homecoming football game. Why didn't he ask when I was driving him to his house? He didn't even mention it. Maybe because he was too in his thoughts about me saving his life, and maybe he could forget the whole thing with me driving alone.

I wanted to slap myself for doing something really stupid like that, driving alone. I wish mom didn't make me start out as a freshman.

"Never mind," I said. "I'll go see what Jacob is up to."

"Jake's busy," She said. "He's talking with your father."

I took off my nice boots I was wearing.

"Why?" I asked.

My mom bit her lip, "Just something that needs discussing."

This got me annoyed, "Why can't anyone tell me what's going on? You guys have been whispering behind my back, and Jacob's been making weird expressions! Jacob told me he'll tell me when I was older, but I'm old enough. He used to tell me everything, why can't he tell me now? I don't like being lied to…" I trailed off, losing steam.

My mom walked toward me, and cupped my face in her hands. I tried to pull away, my eyes darting across the floor, but her grip was strong. She stroked my cheek, and watched the faint blush of life sprint on my face. She gave it a kiss and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I know it's all confusing, but just wait."

Wait for what?

**A/N: Probably not the most interesting chapter, but it goes toward the plot and clears up the little mishap I made with Nessie's driving in chapter 10 and 11. I also want to point out that some of you guys may be confused, but I did replace the Author's note in chapter 16 with a chapter. Maybe some of you just read chp. 15 and then 17? I should've mentioned that, so, anyway, my fault, my fault. **

**I also, again, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CULLEN/BLACK characters. **


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't face him. Jacob I mean. How could I when I loved him and he didn't love me back? Of course, he wasn't in on that, only my parents, and I had chosen Alex. That doesn't make a difference though. Who knows what my eyes are going to scream when they look at him while my mouths says, 'oh no, we're just friends'.

I knew from the start of the promise that I couldn't keep it. I didn't even often spend a day away from Jacob, he was my best friend. He raised me practically along with my parents. He was always there, so I couldn't dump him like yesterday's news. I did manged to keep away from him all Friday though, my shame causing me to go out hunting, alone. Saturday, my weakness overpowered me, and I craved to see him.

"Hey," I greeted Jacob.

Saturday, I found him in the kitchen digging in the pantry for human food. Grandma Esme was really good about keeping it stocked for Jacob.

Jacob looked over and smiled. He offered out the box of cereal he had found. "Want some?" He asked.

I polity declined and walked over to the cabinet where we kept plates. I opened it, and handed Jacob a bowl. He grabbed it, and as he did, our pinkies brushed. Electricity flew up to my body, and I gave a little jolt in shock. I leaned against the countertop for moment's support.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. I waved it away, and took my hand off. I instead swung over to the other side of the countertop, where the two seats were, and sat on the left one. Jacob, with an obvious practice, looked at me while pouring out his cereal. "I didn't see you all day yesterday."

"Oh, well," I started. "Mom said you were busy, talking to dad about something."

Jacob grimaced, but I didn't ask him what they were talking about. "Did Bells tell you?"

I looked up at Jacob. His eyes were wide. Did he hear my heart thumping faster when it was around him? Did he notice my palms sweating? My throat hoarse? Wait. Stop. Rewind. When did I get physical reactions with Jacob? It never happened with Alex. Geez this was miresible.

I blinked, "No."

"I might be moving. We- I haven't decided yet." Jacob said. His voice wavered like this would be pure hell a thing to do.

I gasped. Was he serious? He was my best friend! "What? No!" I cried, "Why? When? Where?"

"Not back to the pack, if that's what you're thinking," Jacob looked pained as he said this. "Maybe to Canada in a couple of months."

I didn't ask again for the other why-question he didn't answer.

"No!" I repeated, "Will you visit? You'd better call! Oh, Jacob, you can't leave!"

Jacob smiled, despite the news. "I will."

I wanted to burst into tears, but that wasn't me. Instead I ran straight into his arms, and let one or two tears drop on his bicep. He hugged me tightly, as if he never wanted to let me go.

"What about if we work on a car in the garage together?" I asked.

Jacob nodded, and we went out, ditching the uneaten bowl of cereal. The garage was separated into several parts. One was for Jacob's hobby – car fixing, one for the fancier Cullen cars, and one for the less consicpicous cars.

We worked on an old ford truck – Jacob said those kind of cars broke down easily. It was fun, even if all I did was sit on a work bench and hand him tools while he did the actual working.

"Can you hand me the wrench?" Jacob asked at one point. The sentence was muffled because he was under the car.

I dug through the tool box. I picked up what looked like a wrench. "This thingy?" Without an answer, I slid it to him.

He went back to work, and I went back to watching. I couldn't help thinking about both him and Alex. I might as well fully face it; I was in love with them both. I couldn't, couldn't, couldn't let Jacob leave. That would be horrible. For me at least. Him, he might actually want to get away from vampires. He couldn't ever fall in love with one, only maybe my mom, who he lost interest for when she became one. I paused for a moment. Maybe I felt something during the hug. Was it love? Plus I saw love in his expression that day on the cliff. Was it for me? Someone else he met, that I didn't know about? Was that the reason he was moving to Canada.

I rubbed my head, it wasn't often I got headaches, sick even. I felt sick enough now. Everything was piling up without a release.

I returned to my room two hours later. Jacob had done some major work on the car, and my cheering helped; according to him. We both stopped because he needed more parts before he could continue any more. I lay down on my bed, and reached for my magazine. Aunt Rosalie was convinced I needed to be treated fully and completely like a teenage human girl, so she bought me subscriptions of teen-weekly, Cosmo girl, and seventeen. I flipped through one of them now, landing on a page that had the heading "HOW TO KNOW IF HE LIKES YOU". I raised my eyebrows. It couldn't hurt to read it, even if my case was a bit different; me being a half-vampire, and the guy I love is one of the wolf-people.

It didn't help. It was all about a guy making the first move, smiling at you, paying more attention to you, etc. It didn't apply to us at all; Jacob did that my whole life, and I doubt he had any lovey-dovey feeling for me as a baby. I put it back on the nightstand; disappointed. Then I gave myself advice; to let the chips fall where they may.


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday night. Finally. I could pretend everything was fine, that I was normal, and hang out with Alex. I relaxed on the couch waiting for him. In, out, even breaths. He was a little late, but I didn't mind as long as the doorbell rang.

"Hey," I greeted excited, opening the door. I was dressed up in my mini skirt paired with a v-neck top. Dark boots laced up to my calves.

Alex stood there, smiling. His smile looked uneven, but I barely noticed. I was on hyper mode focusing on what I thought was important. I leaned to him outside to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on in," I invited.

Alex shook his head, "No, we'd better get going first."

I frowned, he seemed a little different. But I reasoned with myself, all humans had a good enough of bad days, didn't they? I waved to the rest of my family and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. I found his fingers in the early darkness and laced mine through his. His expression didn't change from the grave looking state.

I cocked my head, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Alex answered in a slight monotone. "Everything is fine."

He walked me over to his car, and shoved the old passenger door open with a grunt. I thanked him and slid into the seat. He got into his, and put the car into drive. He didn't speak even after five minutes of driving.

"So," I asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's still a surprise." Alex said shortly, ending conversation.

I didn't try to start conversation again, and I instead turned my head to look out the window. The few scattered clouds had changed from the pretty white to a gray. Rain began to fall from them, and I watched as the drops slid down the window. I took my finger and trailed my finger along with the moving rain drops. I sighed, even though here it was always cloudy, it wasn't common for it to rain. Seeing myself raised in Forks, I loved the rain, and missed it.

I took my eyes off the rain drops and looked outside. As time passed, buildings were getting fewer, and the wildlife was increasing. Where were we? I didn't ask, because I didn't want to ruin the surprise. A couple minutes later, Alex pulled up to a parking lot surrounded by trees and parked.

"Um," I said. "Are we hiking? I mean, with all this rain, it wouldn't exactly be nice, and I'm not dressed for it either." (Lies, I have been hiking in rain and dressed in nice clothes – but that was because I was a half-vampire, something Alex didn't know – yet.)

"No."

I paused, and turned to look at Alex's face. My jaw dropped when I saw it. His face looked possessed. His jaw was tightly set, his eyebrows narrowed down, a frown painted, and his eyes staring straight ahead at something I couldn't see. I've fought mountain lions, so I wasn't terrified. But I was afraid – afraid for him because I didn't know this side of Alex.

"What-" I started to ask.

Alex turned on me. He leaned so close I could smell his breath – it smelled disgusting. I wanted to frown; he wasn't going to kiss me. Instead he looked angry _at_ me. "Stop lying to me Nessie."

Can five words change everything? I would've said no until now. Now, I say yes, because those five words he said to me _did_ change everything. My heart stopped. I had to restart it and think fast. How did he know? How did he know? What does he know? Is he angry at me for what I am or what I did? My face paled and I tried to regain color in it.

Alex flipped open a compartment near the wheel of the car. He pulled something out and showed me. It was the necklace, the one I lost. _My _locket was the one he held with both hands because of the broken chain.

"When I searched my car like I offered, I found it." Alex explained, still leaning toward me. I reached up for the locket, but he closed his hand into a fist quickly, curling the necklace inside. Then he straightened up away from me. "I was going to give it back."

I coughed, "Well, you can give it back to me now. Then we can go on our date. But not here… maybe somewhere public…"

Alex ignored me, "I dropped the locket and it opened. It must have been a pretty expense locket. What did the French words say?"

"Something along; 'More than my own life'" I whispered, echoing my mom's words.

"Right," Alex nodded. "So it opened, and I pick it up. Other than the French writing, it had a picture. Three people. I recognized two of them. Your brother and sister – Bella and Edward. With them is some little two year old girl, looks like a younger version of you."

I gulp. This is getting dangerous; too dangerous.

But Alex has more to say. "I didn't know the little girl. Maybe it's your sister? A sister with a tragic accident that you didn't wish to share? The photo had to be recent; your siblings look the same there as they do now." His voice changes to a hiss, "I'll admit. I was curious. I work for the school newspaper; curiosity is a must-have. So I looked up your sister's name – Isabella Cullen."

I wanted to twist my eyebrows together. Our family wasn't on Google – that would completely destroy the point of our low profile. I wondered where Alex was getting at.

"I didn't expect to find what I did. But look what I found," Alex hissed.

He shoved a paper in my face. I removed it, and looked at it. I first noticed the dents where his fingers had sank in the paper, then the headline. It was a wedding announcement from an out-of-state newspaper. I looked at the picture. My heart sank. How did this end up in the newspaper? It was my parents wedding picture. I read the small article with dread. It told everything. Isabella Swan, age 18, getting married to Edward Cullen, age 18, and them going off to Dartmouth in the fall. It even stated the date of the wedding. Almost eight years ago. Even a fool would suspect something.

"That's right," Alex said, reading my face. "Your siblings wedding announcement… expect…wait! Your siblings are 16 now, aren't they? Darn, the 7 year old article said they were 18!"

I pointed to my mom's picture weakly, "That doesn't look like Bella."

"Sure, she looks prettier now, but you can still tell, that's her face. Her lips are the exact same." He said, smirking in an evil way.

I took a deep breath. "So you're saying these people in this article seven years ago are my parents?" I raised my eyebrows, acting if I didn't believe him. Inside though, I was thinking; No, no, no. Please don't do this. Don't find out this way.

"Don't try to point me the other way," Alex hissed at me. "It isn't just this you know. What about that day you saved me? That was unnatural. You couldn't have pulled me out so fast. Plus, I thought you told me you're 15, you were driving me home that day too. You're keeping something from me. So stop lying to me. Tell me the truth, Nessie."

I leaned forward and hit my head against the dashboard. I didn't care. I was melting and drowning in my own carelessness while Alex was jumping on me, livid at what he found.

"Alex," I moaned. "I…I have been lying to you, okay? I was careless." I didn't look up to see Alex grin, but I knew he was doing that now. "I can't tell you anything really though. They'll kill you."

"Nessie," Alex said softly. I didn't take my head off the dashboard. "Nessie?" He crooned. I looked up. His eyes turned soft too. He cupped my face in my hands. "Who will kill me?"

Tears that were running down my face were dripping in his hand. He pretended not to notice and kept his eyes on my face. "I can't," I hiccupped, "tell you."

"Nessie, tell me what's going on," Alex's face was turning hard again.

I took a deep breath; I could tell him some of the truth, right? As long as he didn't know we were vampires. "My family, we're different," Alex gave me a duh look, so I continued. "Of course, with the little expectation of me and Jacob, my family doesn't age."

Alex sucked in a breath, but I continued. "I age. Well, I used to. But when I did, I aged fast. Really fast."

Alex uncurled his fist and looked at the picture. He curls his fingers back. "The girl in the picture is you?"

I paused, and then nodded.

"How old are you now?"

I heisted, "I'm…almost eight years old." I said.

Alex made an unrecognizable noise and sat back in his seat. Another pause and he leaned forward to grip the steering wheel. For support, I'd guess.

"Bella and Edward…they're my parents." I added.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Tears continued down my face.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I couldn't tell you the truth, you know that. I was going to tell you soon though. I wanted… I love you." I touched his elbow. He recoiled from my touch and hissed.

"You're not human," He told me.

I was confused. I leaned closer to get a better look through my wall of tears. Alex didn't look like he was understandable even after I told him the truth. He looked like…he hated me; like he was still angry with me. I felt a stab of hurt puncture my heart.

"Alex…" I reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"Get out of my car," Alex hissed.

I gasped, "What? Alex! No, I love you. Can't you understand? I'm human enough." I cried. My words were jumbled.

"You heard me," Alex repeated, his voice as cold as his face. "Get out of my car."

I stared at his face for a second, and finally realized he was serious. I scrambled out of the car before he could throw me out on the parking lot's pavement. He shut my door for me, and I saw he didn't look back as he drove off, leaving me there.

It was raining, so the raindrops falling on my face mixed with my tears. I was getting soaked; but I didn't care. I didn't love Alex anymore, and I had put our whole family is danger. I had screwed up, big time. The rain was just a bigger picture of how my life was going right now. It sucked. I was ditched in the rain, with no way to get home, but it didn't matter. I could run home fast.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter – personally I thought it was one of my favorites – because it took me forever to write (hey! It's four pages long on mircosoft). Anyway, I'm planning to write 2 or 3 more chapters and then end this story, so please be prepared for that – I hoped you didn't expect this to be a never ending story.**


	21. Chapter 21

I ran through the rain. Home, was where I was going. I didn't think of the consequences; how we'll have to move again, Jacob will probably leave for Canada early, and how we have to keep Alex's mouth shut somehow. All thanks to yours truly. I only thought of putting one foot of another, moving so fast that the human eye could just see a blur. I thought of none the consequences as I raced home.

When I reached home, I pulled off my boots. Because of the rain, they were messed up and soggy. With them both in one hand, I threw them in the garage can outside the house. I entered through the garage, not looking back at the rain dripping off me, making puddles on the floor.

I would have been a sight to see. All wet and barefoot like I was. I looked around, but no one was on the main floor. I didn't call out that I was home either. My family could've – should've – heard me. They didn't come down early to see why I was home early, none of them did. But they were home – I saw all 27 cars in the garage.

Where were they? I crawled up the winding staircase. All the doors to the rooms upstairs were closed, but one was cracked open. The light shone under it. I tiptoed closer to it. Why weren't any of them coming out? I crept closer to the door, listening to the voices.

"I'm not sure if I should move to Canada," Jacob was saying.

Oh. They were discussing his move. That would explain why they waited until I was gone to discuss it, they wouldn't want to upset me. I still listened by the door.

"I…can't, I don't know if I can stand being away from her that long like that." Jacob continued. I scrunched my nose up in confusion.

"So it's better if you stay here?" I heard my father ask. "Seeing her with him, and having you here with her? That would tear you both apart."

Was that me they were talking about? I was confused as I thought that during the pause that lasted a heartbeat. "I imprinted on her." Jacob pleaded.

Imprinted? What does that mean?

"She chose who she wanted," Rosalie said coldly.

"She doesn't know though," Jacob told her.

My head was spinning. I leaned against the wall. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I didn't understand.

I blinked, and I remembered. I remembered a memory.

3 years ago, I remembered me and Jacob sitting on the couch. Jacob was holding me in his lap, despite the fact that I looked like I was twelve years old.

"Tell me another wolf story, Jacob," I had demanded, leaning back in his arms.

The one thing about Jacob was that he always seemed to give me what I wanted to make me happy. He sighed. "Okay." He said, "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Depends," I told him. "Is it real?"

He smiled, "Yes."

I put my hand to my chin and thought for a moment. No, I didn't know what I meant. Little did I know that word was practically taboo in our house.

"What is it?" I asked.

Jacob hugged me in his arms, "Where a werewolf sees his true love, and instantly falls in love with her."

"So they get married?" I asked.

"Yes, in time." Jacob answered.

"Neat," I commented, and then I turned to look at him. "Have you ever imprinted?"

The clearest part of that memory is that I remembered that Jacob never answered that question. He avoided it.

Another memory rolled through my head. It was one where I was just a little baby; a few days old. I was passed to my mother's arms to my father's, and I saw my mom leaning toward Jacob, who was switching between a protective gaze to me and a worried gaze to my mom.

"You imprinted on my daughter?!" My mom had screeched.

Blackness crept up to my eyes, threatening to make me pass out. I blinked it away, making color return. Lines formed, and the images of the hallway returned to me.

So what was all this? Jacob had _imprinted _on _me?_ He was in love with _me_? Or someone else?

I kept listening to what was going on behind the door, they were still talking. "Jacob," I heard my mom say. "You've been through a lot. Maybe just a break would help."

No! Jacob couldn't leave! A cry escaped my lips. I didn't think fast enough, that they would hear and find me so pathetic outside their door. But they already heard the small noise. I heard a small shuffle.

"Is she home?" Uncle Jasper asked. "Why didn't you hear her thoughts Edward!"

My dad didn't answer, and I had the feelinghe wanted to let me hear the conversation.

The door opened showing me there. I blushed as Jacob stepped out. I felt his eyes on me, seeing me wet and crying.

I didn't care in that moment. I rushed into Jacob's arms and tucked my head in his chest. "Oh, Jacob, I screwed up!"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Can you believe there have been more 8,000 hits to my story so far since it started? I really appreciate it! Without all the fans I wouldn't really be as inspired to write. Anyway, only a couple more chapters left. Sorry if this chapter was short, but now Nessie realizes Jacob imprinted on her! (Hey, it would be really mean to let Nessie not know, the poor guy has been through a lot.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob pried me off his chest, keeping one hand on my shoulder with a tight grip. The other hand was pulling my chin up, so he could meet his eyes with my wet ones. I tried to avoid his gaze as first, but I looked up, and saw his deep chocolate eyes looking into my soul. I blinked, seeing more clearly, and wishing he had swept me off my feet and gave me a deep kiss instead.

"What do you mean; 'you screwed up'?" Jacob asked me with concern.

I looked beside Jacob and saw the rest of my family gather behind. Both my mom and my Aunt Rosalie were looking worried, but everyone else was trying to get into a calm state. The only vampire that managed to do that was my Aunt Alice, but I had to think that was because she had escaped to looking in her future instead.

"I," I hiccupped, "screwed up because Alex knows."

Silence was never louder. It pounded through my ears, threatening them to burst. It bounced off the walls and made everyone want to cover their ears. Silence never spoke, but it said everything.

"How?" My grandpa Carlisle asked. He looked toward Aunt Alice.

I swallowed. "The locket," I said. "He found it in his car…and I suppose one thing lead to another. He snooped out a wedding announcement of mom's and dads."

I have never, ever, seen shocked skip across so many vampire's faces at once. But it did, and my heart sank.

My dad pinched the bridge of his nose so tight I'm sure he would've broke it easily if he wasn't unbreakable already. "What did he do when he found out?"

I pointed to my wet clothing attire, "He called me inhuman and ditched me in the rain."

"Shit." Someone in my family said. I don't remember who it was.

That one word didn't describe it. This was much worse than that. I peeked back at Jacob's face – he was still holding my shoulder. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was staring straight ahead.

Immediately, I felt guilty. First, I went out with Alex, and that must have caused Jacob pain. Second, when I realized I loved Jacob he was moving to Canada. Third, Alex knew, so now that messed up Jacob's moving plans, and I had gotten hurt, which hurt Jacob indirectly. Maybe Alex was right. I was a monster.

"He's not going to keep it quiet," I said. "He'll tell anyone who believes him, and he has the proof. Alex will get himself killed." (Not that I really minded much anymore.)

"Then we'll decide what to do," My grandma Esme said. "Downstairs, come on."

Esme pulled from the crowd first, and rushed downstairs at vampire speed. The rest followed, expect for my mom who stopped to give me a kiss on the head, and Jacob.

"I'll be right there." I told my grandma without raising my voice. I knew she could hear me from downstairs.

I then turned to Jacob who was on the third step. "Can you come back? I want to talk to you."

I watched the pattern of the floor rather than look at Jacob coming back. I heard his footsteps, and felt his hand brush my hair.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Is the imprinting thing true?"

"Yes." Jacob said.

I paused. Another tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," I said. "I should have…I never…"

Jacob hugged me. I wanted to smile – he felt warm. "Don't take the blame for it. You didn't know, and none of us wanted to confuse you by telling you."

I hugged him and let him go. "Yes, but I knew I loved you. At least I suspected it a few days ago. This never should have happened."

"It's over with." Jacob kissed me on my forehead.

"Yes," I agreed. "But it doesn't matter now that I know. You're moving to Canada."

Jacob smiled, and I wondered why. "I'm not, now that you know." Jacob said, and I know the confusion I felt landed on my face, so he continued. "I was going to move because I wasn't sure if I could handle you here with him – Alex. But I'm sure that won't be a problem anymore…" I smiled too, remembering the conversation I eavesdropped on. "I love you." He added.

Inside out I glowed with the three little words. Everything thing fit together like a solved puzzle because he loved me. _Jacob loved me._ I wanted to dance with joy, but I remembered he was still here holding me, and I still was waiting for another kiss.

"I love you too."

My sentence was all it took for his lips to land on mine. It took me by surprise, but it was a good surprise. This kiss wasn't like Alex's. It was much, much better. It was passion exploding, so hot that it felt like I was on fire. Even if I was on fire, I wouldn't stop kissing him. I traced my tongue along his teeth, trying to capture the perfect taste of his lips. The kiss continued, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to give me better leverage.

Then soon after – too soon- Jacob wrenched me apart from him, even though I was sure I was using all my strength to keep him fused to my body. "We can continue later – they're still expecting us."

I sighed, and Jacob chuckled at how sorrowful the sigh sounded. I shook my head and entwined my fingers in his and stood close to him as we made our way down the staircase.

I closed my eyes. One puzzle may have been solved, the pieces forming a perfect picture, but the other was left unsolved, and we needed to fix it- fast.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Annie**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not sure if my family did listen to our conversation upstairs, but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted to get right down to business. And we did. Everyone was spitting out ideas as soon as we both sat down –together- on the couch.

"What about just moving? Right now, without doing anything?" My uncle Emmett suggested first.

Everyone looked at my aunt Alice, who shrugged. "I can't see. It's because of Renesmee I think."

A groan went through our family. I guess the ones who dealt with this before weren't used to starting on block 1. I put my head down, hoping my hair would cover my face. 'My fault, my fault' I was thinking. Jacob squeezed me to comfort me, knowing what I was thinking.

"I don't think it's a good idea," My dad countered. "It'll be confirmed and it'll encourage him."

"Why not just avoid him and not move?" My aunt Rosalie said. "I don't want to leave." Annoyance was obvious in her voice. I wondered how angry she was at me.

"And what?" My uncle Jasper told her. "Stand by while he calls us monsters and waves the announcement of proof in our faces?"

I waited, playing with my hands while they argued. Why wouldn't a move be an opinion to them? I didn't want to speak up though – I was afraid to, I had started this mess. Finally I put one hand on Jacob's knee. With my hand I let him know how guilty and sorry I felt for this mess.

"Don't be," Jacob said quietly. He took my hand and kissed it.

I looked at my aunt Rosalie. She was scrunching up her face to make her "super-disgusted face". I saw her gag and I blushed.

My mom saw this too, "She could do worse." My mom told her. Then she turned to me and smiled, "and I don't think she could've done better."

I smiled too. Then I realized my hand was still in Jacob's, and I let my idea flow through my hand.

"That's a good idea," Jacob said. I nodded for him to say it out loud. "Nessie suggested she just approach him."

"So you just want to talk him out of it?" My mom shortened.

I nodded.

"It could work."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * ** * * * * * ** * *

I was ready to go, but my phone rang, and I picked it up. It was a text from Erin. '_Hey love bug, how'd your date go?'_

I sighed. If only she knew.

_'Not so good. He was such a jerk. His surprise date was that he could take me to a random place surrounded by forest. I ended up dumping him and asking if he could take me home. He ditched me in the rain so I had to walk home!!' _I sent the text. It sounded more like a 15 year old girl than I intended.

"Are you ready?" My mom called.

I shoved my phone in my pocket. "Yes."

I went downstairs and headed for Emmett's big jeep – he was driving me to Alex's house. I was keeping to the plan. If this didn't work, then we would have to come up with something else.

"Bye," I told my family, waving.

"Good luck."

**A/N: Okay don't hit me! I couldn't think of another way of stopping Alex's mouth from running other than Nessie approaching him – nothing exciting of course. Well, actually, I did have another idea to keep Alex's mouth shut. But it involved a house fire and sending him to jail, and when I wrote it out it seemed sort of goofy. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Also: I did forget to mention....which I think got some ppl confused....earlier I said I would write 2 or 3 more chapters, but I changed that later and extended it. (sorry for all you guys who thought that 22 was the last chapter) For now, Renesmee's Twilight is going to be 26 chapters, but IT MAY CHANGE. **


	24. Chapter 24

I was in front of Alex's house. I had only been there once, but I recognized like I had been there a million times. I was in the backyard, staring above at an open window. My heart raced. Alex _slept in that room._ Or maybe he wasn't sleeping. Maybe he was thinking about a certain someone he had ditched in the rain.

I crawled up the back of the house quietly. It was almost too easy. I slid the window open slowly so it wouldn't make noise, and I slipped in. Well, Alex was there sleeping. He was snoring loudly in the corner of the room on his single bed filled with comic books. I swiped my head side to side. No one else was in here but us. I crawled closer, scooting the pile of dirty underwear away.

"Alex?" I hissed.

I shook Alex slowly – managing not to break him no matter how mad I was at him. It took a while, but he blinked his eyes open.

"Huh?" He mumbled, staring hard in the darkness in front of him.

I took my hands off him and moved quietly to the door way to flip on the lights. I watched as Alex squeezed his eyes shut, reacting to the painful, sudden change.

"Do you want me to turn the lights down?" I whispered.

"Nessie?" Alex was lying down before, but now he stood straight up in his bed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Do you realize what time it is?"

I didn't answer. My heart pounded. I recognized him as the innocent boy I had kissed days earlier.

"Oh, but of course," Alex continued. "You're freak girl. If you are a girl, that is."

Ouch. That stung. My distaste for him returned.

"I wanted to talk," I told him. I moved closer in the room, settling on the one chair without laundry to sit on.

"Why?" Alex asked. "You and your family are freaks…deserved to be found out."

"No we aren't," I said. "We're different, that's all."

Why even argue?

Alex snorted, "Yeah, you and your goody two-shoes family."

I blinked away tears. I told myself that he was a jerk, and none of it mattered. None of it was true. It didn't stop it from stinging though.

"Look, Alex," I said. "You really can't tell anyone." I paused and took a deep breath. "Yes, they're others like us. And there's this one group I know, they call themselves the Volturi, and they would kill you and everyone who you told."

"Oh yeah," Alex mocked. "And they would get away with every single death they caused?"

I sighed, mourning every death they indeed _had_ caused. "Yes."

"Right," Alex said, obviously not believing me.

"Alex," I said. "You just found out that my family cannot age, and you're not even going to believe that there's a group I know that can get away with murder?"

I saw Alex wince.

"I'm not lying," I pleaded. "But…do you really think anyone else would believe you? They could tell you that you just photo-shopped it." I continued, "You're editor of the newspaper, you could easily do that."

Alex stuck out his lip, thinking.

"No one is going to believe something like that." I told him again, "People believe what is believable, what is easy to believe."

Alex still wasn't saying a word.

"Alex, if you just don't say a word, I will guarantee that I won't ever speak to you again, or be in your life again, whatever." I said.

Alex glance up at me, then down. "No."

I recoiled inside. This _had _to work. "Alex-"

"Why should I believe you? You've lied to me before."

I locked my jaw together and spoke through my teeth. "Alex. You have to listen to me this time." I got up and leaned my head near his. He didn't wince as I got closer. I was still staring at him when I grab his fist – with vampire strength – and uncurled it open. "Yeah, while you're at it, give me back my locket. It was a present." I grabbed my locket from his sweaty hand.

Alex looked at his hand. He curled it open and closed, trying to remember the feel of the locket.

"If you can't keep a secret," I added, "we can always do other things to make sure you keep quiet. I can kick your ass buddy." I punched the wall to so it cracked open silently. It got through to him so he got the point – I saw his eyes widen.

I saw Alex pull his eyes to mine. "Are you telling the truth about the Volturi?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I told him.

Alex nodded. "Deal."

I straightened away from him. This was easier than I thought.

I smiled and returned from a threatening manner to my good ol' sweet self, "Okay, bye. Go to sleep or something."

Alex didn't though. He still was sitting up watching me as I walked over to the open window and pounced off it, landing on the ground with a soft _thud._

I scrolled out of the backyard and hopped the fence, walking all the way home in the night with a smile glued to my face.

**A/N: Do not own any of the Cullen/Black characters. **


	25. Chapter 25

It was the next day – Alex hadn't told anyone and I was joyful that my plan had worked.

I sat down at the piano bench. I had been taught to play the piano, but the only song I had really only wanted to learn how to play was my lullaby my dad had composed for me. Once I had learned it, I played it over and over again, making it smooth and even. When it was perfect to play, I never got tired of hearing the sweet music grow and shrink. Sure, I could play Mozart, but I loved running my fingers along the keys and pressing to make the lullaby speak.

Now, sitting on the bench, I ran my fingers along the keys again, but I didn't press on them so my action was silent. I felt each key again, memorizing their touch. I sighed and slid my hands so they curled next to each other so they each had their own key. I started to press the keys to make the notes that string along to make my lullaby. I closed my eyes and let my fingers move without barely any thought at all.

I was halfway through when I felt a big hot rock sit down next to me on the piano bench. I opened my eyes and turned my head to Jacob. I was still playing the lullaby, and Jacob was tapping his foot to it a little too fast. I wanted to laugh – I was never going to be able to make him into a music person.

"I would hum the melody," Jacob told me over the song. "But seeing as I can't sing, I don't think that's the best idea."

I giggled and sank into his side.

"So I was wondering," I said. "If everyone – expect me – knew that you had imprinted on me, then why did they all want you to leave?" I looked down at my fingers; they were moving across the piano swiftly and pressing the keys.

Jacob looked down. He looked so sweet in that moment that I wanted to kiss him again. I felt so stupid for not realizing how perfect he was before.

"Well, your mom was okay with it," Jacob said. "Everyone else… I'm not too sure if they really wanted a werewolf in the family." He gave me a smile.

"A shape-shifter," I corrected. "But why was mom okay with it? She told me she loved you too."

Jacob snapped his head up at me and I saw his eyes soften. I blinked and wanted to take it back. "Not that I really…care," I added. "It's fine if you had feelings, I didn't exist yet, and you were close to my mom, and she was, well, close to you too."

"It does matter," Jacob pressed. "I did love her, and she loved me… But she loved your dad more." He paused, "We love each other the right way now."

For some reason, this gave me relief – at least, the last sentence did.

The song ended, so instead of ending my piano playing altogether, I morphed it into a new song – my mom's lullaby my dad had composed for her. I had heard my dad hum it, so I picked up on it and added some changes to it.

"Is there a song composed for me?" Jacob said putting a fake hurt look on his face. I gave Jacob a shove.

"Hold on, I'll compose one for you on the spot." I told Jacob after a pause.

I stopped my mom's lullaby short and took my hands off the keys. After wiping my fingers on my jeans, I put them back on the keys and started to play.

The song started out slow and simple, but I mixed it up and morphed it so the piece went faster and fiercer, and then I changed back to a slow tempo. Not simple like it once was, hitting sharps in almost every measure and curving my fingers over another to hit the high notes, but it started sweet and ended sweet.

Jacob took my fingers off the keys once I was done. He kissed every sore fingertip. "That was the best song I've ever listened to."

I gave Jacob a; 'Are you serious?' look.

"It was," Jacob insisted.

We were too busy looking into each other's eyes when my mom came up behind me.

"Nessie!" She said.

I blinked and swirled my head toward her. "What?" I complained. I tuned out Jacob's chuckle.

"We have to pack," My mom told me.

I raised my eyebrows, "I thought we had solved the Alex problem."

"I know, we did," She continued. "But who's to say he won't keep an eye on us and find out we're vampires? We still need to move."

I sighed, but I was half-expecting this. "Where are we moving to?"

"Alaska."

I looked at Jacob and mouthed an 'I'll be right back'. Then I marched into one of our many hallways and dug in my pocket. I found my cell phone and flipped it out. I was sorry I couldn't stay here, leaving my new friends. But I knew I was immortal and I could only be here for so long.

_Hey guys, short notice…_ I texted into the phone, _I'm moving! Again. Can you believe where it is? Alaska. We have some family down there, so I guess my parents wanted to be close to them. I'll miss all of you guys. – Nessie_.

I sent the text to all of them without another glance. I felt almost rude giving them short notice and not being able to contact them ever again. I knew at the next high school I couldn't mix the human world and vampire world again. I hurried over to the trash can near the hall and threw my cell phone in there.

I walked human pace to my room. I knew what I would find upstairs. My room; where I would need to pack in boxes.

I squeezed my eyes tight. We all needed a new beginning.

**A/N: I don't know why, but I loved writing out the piano parts… anyway, I wasn't planning for them to move anyway, but I needed to give Nessie a brand new start with Jacob. For all you guys, I'm still planning to write 26 chapters…**


	26. Chapter 26: END

My room was all packed. Brown, cardboard boxes littered the room with my amount of stuff I had. I stacked them on top of one another. With no trouble, I managed to lift them all and get to the top of the stair case without bumping into anything. I set them down, and let out a breath. The boxes weren't heavy – not by my standard at least – I was instead looking out downstairs. Everyone was packing in a quick vampire motion. Emmett, and Jacob, being the biggest, were carrying stuff out to the truck, and the rest of my family was putting stuff into boxes.I didn't speak as I watched. I felt a little guilty that I got the easiest job, to just pack up my room, but I was used to it, being the youngest.

I winced constantly, for the fast motion of the packing made me afraid that the stuff would break.I flicked my eyes toward Emmett; he was standing at the bottom of the steps looking at me with wide eyes. I sighed and picked up the boxes. With ease, I lightly tossed each box to him.

"Is everyone else done?" I asked him, throwing the last box at him. Emmett caught it without taking his eyes off me.

My uncle set the final box down and shook his head, "No. Esme and Alice are arguing about if we should leave one of the coffee tables here."

"Where'd Jacob go?" I asked. I couldn't see him, and somehow it was making me nervous. I guessed that was the imprinting thing. Funny, I never noticed it before. I leaned over the railing.

Emmett snorted. I peeked up at him, and his expression written on his face was amusement. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Emmett snorted again.

Suspicion rising, I spun around to see something he was laughing at. Behind me was the wall, but nothing else. I felt my face heat up as I got what he was laughing at. I turned back, and dug my fingers in the railing. They dug deep, and when I lifted them back, the railing wobbled in threat and noticeable holes shone.

I pointed to the railing, "Look what you made me do!" I took the railing and smoothed out the holes with my hand to make them look less finger-sized.

"Who made you do what?"

I turned to see Jacob standing at the doorway staring at me. I let my chest relax in relief.

"Oh good," I said. "Emmett please fix the railing, me and Jacob need to go hunting."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "You broke the railing?"

I felt my face get hot again, "Maybe. Can we just go hunting now?"

Jacob nodded. Emmett stared hard at him, and then at me, mad I'd guess that we both were now duty-free. I ignored it, and began to walk down the steps, but Jacob made a motion for me to stop. He started to turn back and race the opposite way. Before I could blink, he was back, only he had shifted into his wolf form.

"Ew," Aunt Rosalie commented as she walked in. "No mutts in the house!"

Jacob reacted to this by shoving his nose against her shoulder. I rolled my eyes. No matter how many times we moved and started over, the two would never get along.

"Come on," I told Jacob. "Let's go."

I raced down the steps and climbed on Jacob's back. He was like my own, personal horse or dog. Only better. I smiled and petted him before grabbing fistfuls of his fur.

Jacob made an odd noise – something like a purr only louder. Then he pushed on his back feet and ran forward.

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * ** *

I was drinking the blood of a bear. Does that sound gross? I wasn't sure how gross that sounded, but I didn't care. At least I wasn't describing how good it felt when your burning pain eased with a bite. How good it felt when the liquid slipped down your throat…

I gazed off in the distance to look at the sky. It was turning into a pretty pink and yellow. It was sunset; twilight was taking its place. I stared hard at the sky. Without thought I dropped my bear, even though I wasn't finished with it. I walked forward, leaving behind the forest and making my way into the clearing.

Behind me, Jacob whined. "Shh," I whispered. "I'll just be a second."

Jacob followed anyway, being quiet behind me as he traced my steps. I moved out branches for him and made my way out seeing the clearing. It wasn't much; a small space of land where there wasn't any trees, but rocks stuck out and a cliff ended the clearing short. I sat down on one the rocks and looked at the sky again.

I heard Jacob sit behind me, "Do you remember that time when I wanted a dog when I was three?" I asked. "And then mom and dad wrapped you up in your wolf form and when I opened the box, you leaped out at me?"

Jacob snorted.

I petted Jacob, still looking at the sky. "'He's a dog, only better!' they told me," I looked at Jacob. "They were right. 100% right."

There was silence for a few moments until I spoke again.

"Could you tell me more about imprinting?" I asked. "I'm not sure I understand much about it." I didn't feel like adding; _"because you and the family kept it a secret from me!"_

Jacob nudged me in response.

"I know, I know," I told him. "Where a werewolf and his… true love see each other and they're in love for life." I shook my head, "I still can't believe it though. Me? Your true love? I'm a freak baby, and not to mention you're much older than me. How would that even be possible?"

I turned around and saw Jacob heading into the woods again. Maybe he was saying he was going back to hunting when he nudged me. I sighed and looked at the sky again. Twilight looked beautiful.

"Hey," Jacob said. I blinked. Wolf/Dog Jacob had transformed into human Jacob. A smile curled on my face.

"So imprinting…is it going to last forever? Is it forced love? Does this explain why you could never say 'no' to me when I was little?" Questions poured out of mouth. It was unstoppable.

"Right down to business, eh?" Jacob said, appearing untroubled by my abundance of questions. "Anyway, the answers are, yes, no, yes. "Of course it'll last forever, its love isn't it? I couldn't wake up one morning and say, 'nope, I figure, I don't really love her.' It's not forced love, because we'll willing to do anything for each other, like never saying no, and fate will push us together anyway."

A burst of happiness exploded in my chest. We would be together forever. Nothing could keep us apart, and that was all the happy ending I needed. The puzzle pieces had finally fit in right, so that it was perfect and stretched for miles. I stared hard into the twilight.

"Twilight is the best time of day," I told Jacob.

"It is," Jacob agreed, nodding. I turned to look at him. His dark eyes looked bright as we stared at each other.

"I love you. Always and forever."

Then I leaped up and hugged him, tucking my head in his bare chest.

THE END

**A/N: Yes, *teardrop* this really is the end. And yes, one last time, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CULLEN/BLACK CHARACTERS.**

**Acknowledgements: Becky for her support and editing**; **Stephenie Meyer for inspiring me to write (and being the author of the series)**; **and ****Fans for their reviews, editing suggestions and of course; support!**

**Also: I'm not sure if I'm going to do any sequels anytime soon.**


	27. Please Read!

Sorry to all of you guys who thought I was adding another chapter to Renesmee's Twilight. I'm not; this is just simply an author's note.

Thanks for all my fans & reviews. Even though I'm a little busy to reply, I do appreciate them. Anyway, other than thanks, I have an announcement. I have created a suquel.

It will be called **Renesmee's Happily Ever After.**

I know, I thought it would be best if the title was closely related to the title of the original story. Anyway, enjoy! It's planned release date is Valentine's Day (aka. Single Awareness Day - thanks for the new title for it Becky) or for those who are not aware of the holiday date, it's the **14th of February.**


End file.
